It's in His Eyes
by hiddeninplainsight
Summary: Bella, Emmett, and Alice share a house, and Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper share an apartment. When the two groups meet, anything can happen. All human. BxE EmxR JxA.
1. Tricking Emmett

**A/N: Minors details before you read... all characters in this story will be human (unless I say otherwise, but currently all are human). Bella, Emmett, and Alice share a house together. They don't know Rosalie, Jasper or Edward, who share an apartment. Rosalie, Jasper and Edward don't know Bella, Emmett, or Alice either.  
**

**Special thanks to Madi, for editing this chapter for me, and also for helping me pick a title. Okay, Siob helped _a little _with the title... but Madi actually thought of the one I used.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. At all. End of discussion.  
**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I woke up because my bed was shaking insanely.

"BELLA! GET UP! Get up, get up, get up!" I opened my eyes to see the crazy, pixie-like Alice jumping up and down at the end of bed.  
I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow.

"No," I moaned. "Go away.""Well, that's rude."

"Please?"

"Nope. You have to get up so we can go!"

I was almost afraid to ask, but I did. "Go where?"

"To the mall, of course!" She exclaimed.

"Have you woken Emmett up yet?" Then I turned my head to look at her. She had moved to the side of my bed. Thank God, the bouncing had stopped. "You are bringing him, right?" I was not about to endure this torture alone with her. That would just make it worse for me.

"No... I haven't woke him up yet. He's going alright," she replied.

"Then go wake him up!"

"Fine..." with that, she left the room.

I tried to sleep until she got back, but I could hear her in Emmett's room. She was jumping on his bed too.

"GAH! ALICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I could hear him clearly, even through the wall.

Haha, so he had the same wake up call I did. I knew he would get up... so I decided to get up too, sparing myself a second wake up call from Alice the Amazing Alarm Clock.

I got out of bed, and walked down the hall to Emmett's room. Alice was still trying to get him up, and was pulling his blankets. It looked like he had a tight grip. I decided to go help Alice win. I went over and started tickling his feet.

He caved, letting go of the blanket to put his arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay! You win!"

"Yay! I always do," Alice said.

I cleared my throat.

"With Bella's help of course," she was laughing.

"Okay, I'm going to shower then once I'm dressed we can go to the mall," I said.

"Ditto," Emmett said.

"I already showered so I'll be waiting in the living room."

Emmett went to his bathroom, and I went to the bathroom Alice and I shared. We both hopped in the shower. The scent of my strawberry shampoo filled the bathroom, as I washed my hair. I breathed in the familiar smell.

When I got out, and dressed, Emmett and Alice were both waiting for me in the living room.

"If your dragging me to the mall, the least you can let me do is drive," I said to Alice.

"That's not up to me," she said. She pointed to herself before continuing. "Car-less, remember?"

"I know." I looked at Emmett. "We are NOT taking your Jeep to the mall. End of discussion."

The last thing we needed was his massive Jeep drawing attention to us. It looked more like a monster truck, with the tires that went up to my waist, and the safety harnesses.

He pouted, but knew better than to argue with me (or Alice).

We got into my truck. I turned the key and it roared to life. Alice got in the middle and Emmett by the door. Emmett grumbled something.

Probably about how loud my truck was. I didn't care what he said. He could tell me a million times how loud it was, and how slow it went. I loved my truck.

We got to the mall a little over an hour later, because of the speed of my truck. Alice was not happy we had wasted that much shopping time, but I sure wasn't.

Alice dragged us in every single clothing store in the place. She would walk around the store, get an armful of clothes, hand it to one of us and tell us to go try it on. Then she would get another pile for the other one of us, and do the same thing. She would sit there and watch us as we came out and modeled our outfits for her. Alice, of course, had found an outfit for herself almost as soon as we got to the mall. She had picked a sliver dress and black leggings. She also managed to get a curling iron somewhere in between stores.

After about ten outfits just in this store alone, I walked out of the dressing room in a pair of dark-wash denim skinny jeans, and a deep blue v-neck tee shirt. Out of all the outfits I had tried on so far, this was definitely my favorite. I spun around in front of Alice twice, to hint I liked it. As she looked at me her face brightened.

"This is the one," she said.

Yes. That meant I was free from trying on more clothes. Emmett on the other hand, was not so lucky. He came out dressed in an outfit I didn't even want to describe. I guarantee Alice didn't pick that out.

"EMMETT!" I was sure the whole store could hear her scream.

He looked at her innocently, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I did _not_ pick that out," she practically growled. "You are making this much harder than it needs to be. Go back in there, and put on something I gave you."

I laughed. She was obsessing over this way too much.

"Are you even going to tell us where we are going?"

She looked shocked, then worry crossed her face. "What makes you think we're going somewhere?"

"Well, not that you don't always take us shopping, but you seem to be determined to get us something good today. You don't do that unless you have something planned," I told her.

"Crap. Your more observant than I gave you credit for. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Emmett."

"Deal."

She leaned in and whispered, "We're going bar hopping tonight. I don't want Emmett to know, because this is sort of for him. Ever since Rebecca dumped him, he hasn't been himself. He needs to get back out there in the dating world. I hate seeing him like this."  
She finished just in time to pull away before Emmett came out in another outfit. This time, he had a dark green tee with a khaki jacket over it, and light-wash jeans. He looked really good.

"Perfect, Emmett. See? Was that so hard?" She asked. Before he could answer she said, "Now onto shoes."

I should have seen that coming.

We went to the biggest shoe store at the mall, and looked around for what must have been an hour. If I thought clothes shopping with Alice was bad, shoe shopping was even worse. I swear I tried on more than 30 pairs of I told her I liked a pair of black open-toe ballet flats. She just got Emmett a pair of white tennis shoes. She grabbed herself a pair of heels, we paid and were on our way.

"Can we stop and eat?" Emmett asked.

"Good idea, I'm hungry," I said.

We looked at Alice. She sighed.

"Fine."

We walked to the food court. Emmett got a massive slice of pepperoni pizza from Sbarro, and Alice and I got subs from Subway. We gathered around one of the higher tables, and ate lunch. Emmett asked about the plans we had for today. Obviously, Alice and I both had to lie, saying we didn't want to do anything.

On the way back to the truck, Alice whispered to me again.

"I'll do your make-up and hair when we get home. I'll say I want to test out my new curling iron. Your make-up we can do secretly."

I just nodded my head.

I let Emmett drive my truck home, since he promised not to try and push it over 50 mph. We got home and I helped Alice carry in the bags.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Want to play a game?"

I asked, even though I knew what game. "And what might that be?"

"Well, I get to do your hair!"

"What a fun game," I mumbled, hoping I was playing my part correctly.

"I just want to make sure my new curling iron works well," she said innocently.

Emmett was just looking at us as if we were crazy. I knew we fooled him.

Alice did my hair with her new curling iron, as we told Emmett. She curled each section until she thought it was perfect. A couple of squirts of hairspray later, and she was done. I had to admit, she had a way with her hands (and a curler). My hair looked amazing.

She went to the drawer next to the sink and started to get out foundation, but I stopped her.

"No way. I'm letting you do my make-up, but eyes only. I don't want anything else on my face."

She just sighed and put the foundation back. She took out the eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. I sat there, letting me be her life-sized Barbie. She finished, and then did her own make-up.

"Alice... you forgot one minor detail. Somehow you have to get Emmett into that new outfit," I told her.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget... I have my ways."

I didn't even ask. I knew I find out eventually. We both went to go get changed into our outfits.

Once we were both dressed and ready to go, Alice and I went into the family room where Emmett was watching TV.

"Emmett go put on you new outfit**;**I was telling my friend about the outfits we got, and she wanted to see them. Apparently I wasn't good at describing them, so I'm taking a picture of us, and then send it to her," Alice told Emmett.

Wow. What a sneaking little thing.

Emmett did what he was asked, but not without grumbling a bit first.

He got ready faster than we did, and was back within minutes.

"Crap, my camera's in the car. Will you go get it, Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Alright, there's something up your sleeve," Emmett replied.

Alice played dumb and looked at her sleeve. "No there's not."

"You've got something planned, and I want to know what it is."

"Okay, I'll tell you. We're going out to eat."

* * *

We really did go out to eat, and at dinner Alice told Emmett what we had planned for the rest of the evening. As expected, he complained. He claimed he "wasn't in the mood to party". Yeah, right. I hadn't realized until now just how pathetic he was getting. He needed this night out.  
Alice asked the waitress for two straws so we could figure out who would drive home. In other words, which one of us wasn't allowed to drink alcohol tonight. We didn't need one for Emmett, because we knew he would complain even more if he had to be dragged to the bar, and couldn't even drink. Alice tried to rip the straw, but it didn't work. We ended up using straw wrappers, but it served the same purpose. Emmett held the wrappers as Alice and I choose. We each grabbed one and compared them. Naturally, mine was shorter. _Lucky me, I get to drive home._

**A/N: And there you have it... chapter one. Review, please! More is on it's way :)  
**


	2. Bars & Dances

**A/N: You should all thank Madi, for also editing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore, I do not own the fantastical Twilight world.**

**Chapter 2  
BPOV**  
It was crowded today. You wouldn't expect it to be this busy at a bar on a Thursday. There wasn't even a live band playing today; just a deejay. _I wonder if there's some event going on today._

Alice and I were on the dance floor close to the bar. Emmett had wondered off somewhere. He probably had spotted a hot girl.  
I looked over at the tables, and sure enough, Emmett was sitting at a two-person table with some girl I didn't recognize. She had blond hair that fell with waves to the middle of her back. He pointed in our direction and she looked at Alice and I. Hot was definitely an understatement. She was so beautiful! Emmett sure could pick them. When she looked away I shot him a quick thumbs up. He smiled and turned back to her. He said something, she replied, and then he got up and left her. He was walking back in our direction.  
"Getting drinks," he mouthed, and continued to the bar.  
I wasn't really paying attention to my dancing, which was probably not the best idea considering how clumsy I am. I bumped into someone, and turned toward them to apologize. When I turned around, I met the most stunning green eyes. I couldn't remember what I was about to say, I was totally lost in his eyes. I pulled my eyes from his, so I could form some coherent thoughts.  
"Sorry, that was my fault," his voice was like velvet. I looked back to his face. He was so gorgeous. His bronze hair, shining even under the dim bar lights.  
"No, it was mine. Sorry," I muttered. I turned back around to find Alice, but she was gone.  
My eyes swept the place, looking for the tiny, spiky-haired girl. I spotted her talking to a guy on the other side of the bar. He was taller than she was, and had blond hair. I wanted to go over to her, but I figured she would be mad if I ruined whatever she had going.  
I turned back to the bronze haired guy. He was still looking at me. The song changed then, to a faster more upbeat song. He didn't appear to be with anyone, so I asked him if he wanted to dance. That was a bad idea. I had forgotten what a terrible dancer I was.  
We danced awkwardly facing each other for a minute. Then he moved around to my backside, and put his hands on my hips. He swayed me to the beat of the song.  
He leaned forward and said "so, what's your name?" while we were dancing.  
"Bella."  
"I see..." After a minute he said, "it suites you, you know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Bella means beautiful in Italian," he explained.  
"Oh, thanks," I could feel the blush in my cheeks.  
I saw Alice waving at me, so I had to cut out of the dance, which didn't end up being that bad.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. My friend wants me."  
"Oh," he said sadly. "Well, I'll see you later then?"  
"Maybe," I said as I walked away.

**

* * *

EdwardPOV**  
I was looking for Jasper, but he was no where to be found. I turned around to look at the other side of the bar, and ran into someone. I turned to the person I had run into. She had done the same thing, so I got to see her face. She had the most amazing brown eyes I had ever seen. They weren't flat, like most brown-eyed girls. Hers were deep, and amazing. I looked at the rest of her. She was so beautiful. _Probably has a boyfriend,_ I thought.  
"Sorry, that was my fault," I said.  
"No, it was mine. Sorry," she said quietly.  
Then the girl turned around and started looking around the bar. So she was looking for someone, too. She stopped to look at a couple in the back. I followed her gaze. A short spiky haired girl and a blond. I looked closer. The blond was Jasper, just who I had been looking for. I couldn't exactly go over to him now. I didn't want to make the girl leave, and have him be upset with me.  
The girl turned back to me, her brown hair brushed my arm. The song then changed. Some crap people liked to call music.  
"Do you want to dance?" She asked me. As if you could dance to this music. I agreed reluctantly. Hey, it was a chance to get to know her. Why not take it? I moved to the beat, trying not to do anything to stupid. She didn't look like she was having fun. She only swayed slightly to the beat. I went around to the back of her, and placed my hands on her hips. I guided her along the beat of the song. I don't know where I got the courage to do that. I felt so drawn to her, and I didn't even know her name. I realized that, and asked her.  
"Bella," she said plainly.  
"I see," that was my brilliant response. Then I added "it suites you, you know."  
She looked back at me.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.  
"Bella means beautiful in Italian." When I said that, she blushed. She was so cute when she blushed. _Jeez, Edward. You don't even know her!_  
She murmured thanks, and looked away for a second.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. My friend wants me."  
Crap. She had to leave already?  
"Oh," that came out a bit more sad than I meant it to. "Well, I'll see you later then?" I was really hoping she would say yes.  
"Maybe," and that was good enough. I watched her walk away.  
I went over to the bar, and ordered a beer. The bartender brought it over and I took a sip.  
"So, do I get to know your name? You know mine, it's only fair," a voice said. It startled me. I hadn't realized someone sat next to me. I looked at them. It was Bella.  
"Oh hi, Bella. My name's Edward."

**

* * *

BPOV**  
I got to Alice. She said 'bathroom' and I followed her there. Most likely to talk about whatever boy she was with.  
"Did you see how cute he was?" She asked me. I knew she wasn't done so I just listened. "He saw me while I was dancing with you and well, you were talking to that guy. Which by the way, he was hot too. Anyway, he came over and asked me to have a drink with him. He's so nice!"  
"And do I get to know his name?"  
"Jasper," she said plainly. "What about your guy?"  
I blushed again. "I don't know. And he's not 'my guy'"  
"Well, don't you think you should find out his name? I'm going to go get a drink or two with Jasper. Go find out who you were talking to!" She ran out of the bathroom.  
I walked back out of the bathroom. He wasn't in the spot we were dancing in anymore. I looked around, the same way I did to find Alice. He was sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. I went and sat by him.  
"So, do I get to know your name? You know mine, it's only fair," I asked him.  
He jumped, not realizing I was there. "Oh hi, Bella. My name's Edward."  
Edward... hmm. His name suited him too. Not the same way he meant with mine, but it worked with him.  
"Edward," I repeated.  
"Yep. Would you like something to drink?" He asked politely.  
"No, thanks. We drew straws and I'm designated driver. No alcohol for me," I sighed.  
"Not even a coke or something?" He asked, probably feeling awkward with him having a beer, and me having nothing.  
"Coke's good I guess."  
The bartender had brought over my Coke, and I started drinking it. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. It was a tall glass, and I was already done with half. He had finished his beer, and asked for another. I finished my Coke, and he finished his beer at the same time.  
I asked him if he wanted to dance again. He agreed, and we walked back to the dance floor. After a couple minutes of fast songs, the deejay put on a slow song. _Crap, I can't slow dance with him! I don't even know him. Worse than that, I_ can't _slow dance. Crap, crap, crap!_  
He put his arms around my waist, watching my face to make sure I wasn't about to reject him. I reluctantly put my arms around his neck, keeping at a safe distance though. After all, I did barely know him. Not even a minute of this, and Alice came over with Jasper.  
"Hey, Jasper," Edward said. "Who's this?"  
"That's Alice," I said. He looked at me puzzled as how I knew that. "She's the friend who called me earlier. We live together."  
"Oh," he said.  
"How do you know Jasper?" I asked. Alice answered this time.  
"They're roomies too!" She said rather excitedly.  
"What a coincidence," I murmured.  
"Yes, it is," Edward said. I was surprised he heard me say that.  
Jasper and Alice were now dancing the same way Edward and I were. The song ended and we broke apart. Edward seemed hesitant to let go. That just made me want to pull away more.  
I was starting to wonder how much he had drankso far. He was dancing with me, flirting with me, and talking to me. Now he didn't want to let go. At least that's what it seemed like. This was going toofar. He couldn't possibly be serious. He was so... amazing. I was so... not. We were total opposites. This could not be normal. He couldn't possibly _like_ me. I took the advantage of the song ending, and left him again. He just stood there on the dance floor. I went to the bathroom again.  
I splashed my face with some cold water, careful not to mess up my eye make-up Alice had worked on. I patted my face dry with paper towel and just stood there thinking. I wanted so much to go get something to drink. I knew I couldn't though. I was driving us home. _Ugh._  
I had no idea what to do about Edward. I knew I didn't want to get in too deep, but it was happening. I already liked him, and I've only known him for... what? An hour?  
Alice came into the bathroom with some blond girl. I think it was the same person that was with Emmett earlier. Jeez, Alice was making all sorts of friends today.  
"Hi Bella. This is Rosalie," Alice said.  
"Hey Alice. Hi Rosalie," I replied.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Edward..."  
"What about him?" Rosalie asked.  
"I don't know...I just don't think he likes me. He asks like it, but I think he might just have had too many beers. I don't want to be disappointed again," I told them. Then I realized Rosalie hadn't asked who Edward was. "Do you know him?"  
"Yes, I live with him. Him, Jasper, and I share an apartment," she said.  
Alice cut in, "See? Today is full of coincidences. How lucky is that?"  
"Getting back to the subject... he does like you Bella. I can tell," Rosalie said. I wanted to trust her words, but I still wasn't sure.  
"Rose is right, Bells. Let's go back out there. The boys are waiting," she smiled.  
"Okay..." I replied.  
The six of us gathered around a table on one side of the bar. The boys went over to the bar and got us our drinks. They all ordered something alcoholic, except me. I had to get another Coke. Darn sticks. I just _had_ to get the short one.  
After another round of drinks, and pointless small talk, we broke apart again. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went to dance. Edward and I remained sitting at the table. Edward ordered yet another beer.  
"Um, Edward...? Don't you think you've had enough?" I asked him.  
"I'm fine," he replied.  
"If you're sure..." I didn't know what else to say.


	3. Pants and Pancakes

**A/N: Special thanks again to Madi, for editing this chapter too.**

**Also, thanks to reader13lovesbooks for reading both chapters, and reviewing them. See? If you review, you might just get your name mentioned! How exciting!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own Edward's pants, and the pancakes. :)**

**Chapter 3  
BPOV**  
(An hour or so later...)

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Edward swore he wasn't going to drink much!" Jasper mumbled.  
Everyone had had too much to drink**;** especially Emmett and Edward. I of course, had nothing to drink at all, so I was fine. Alice was a tad less drunk than Emmett and Edward, and Jasper and Rosalie were a little better than Alice. I didn't want any of them driving though. I had an idea.  
"If you want, I can drive home and you guys can stay the night at our house. We have enough room, if Alice and I share a room," I told him.  
He looked over at Edward and Rosalie, as if trying to decide whether that was a good idea. Edward looked more than just a little drunk and Rosalie was beginning to slur her words.  
"I guess that's probably best. I may be least drunk... but I'm not entirely sure I'm good to drive," he said.  
"Yeah, I agree. I honestly don't want any of you driving. Anyway, we're going to need to leave sometime soon. It's going to be hard enough as is to get them to the car."  
"Let's get them now, then."  
I realized my truck could only fit three people. Crap.  
"How many people does your car hold?"  
"It's not mine, it's Edward's Volvo, but it holds five. Why?"  
"My truck only fits three. Think Edward would mind if I drove you guys in his Volvo? We'd have to squeeze, but it's better than my truck."  
"Probably not, it's not like he has a choice."  
Jasper and I gathered the others and took them outside into the cool air. Edward had the keys to his Volvo, but wouldn't give them up. I ended up having to get them from his pocket.  
"No! I per-perfect-ly f-fine to driveee," all of his words slurred.  
"I don't think so Edward, just get in the car," I told him.  
I got in the driver's seat of the Volvo. Edward got in the passenger seat, and the other four got in the back. They had to all squish together. They started out squished together at least. By the time we got home, Rosalie was looking out the window sitting on Emmett's lap. Emmett and Edward both seemed to be asleep, and Jasper and Alice were just looking at each other, not saying anything.  
Once Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were out of the car, Jasper and I helped Edward and Emmett out. I grabbed Emmett's arm, and helped him to his feet. His body leaned heavily against me as I lead him to the door. I sat him down in one of the chairs by the door so I could unlock the door. I opened the door and lead them all into the family room.  
"Okay, Emmett obviously you can sleep in your own room. Jasper can have the guest room. Edward can sleep on the couch. Or the other way around, whatever works. Rosalie, you can sleep in my room and Alice**,** I'll share with you," I said.  
"Dat's good with me," Edward said.  
"I just need something to sleep in," Rosalie said.  
"No you don't Rose, you don't need anything, if you know what I mean," Emmett mumbled. I smacked his arm.  
"Of course, Rosalie**,** you can borrow something of mine," I offered. "Anyone else need anything for bed tonight?"  
Mumbled nopes all around. I showed everyone to their rooms. After I laid some pajamas on the bed for Rosalie, I grabbed myself a pair, and headed to the bathroom. I got ready then went to Alice's room.  
We shared her room instead of mine because her queen sized bed was big enough for the two of us, whereas my twin wasn't. She was already in bed when I came in., still fully dressed.  
"Alice..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you brush your teeth?" I knew I was being like her mom, but she would complain in the morning if her mouth tasted gross.  
"Yep."  
"Don't lie, you're still dressed too."  
"Fine." She got up and walked to the closet.  
"Um, Alice? Where are you going?"  
"The bathroom."  
"Alice, that's the closet. Open your eyes."  
"Oh." She giggled.  
I walked with her down the hall to the bathroom. Half because I wanted to see Edward, and the other half because I wasn't quite sure she could make it, even if she did live here.  
Edward was lying on the couch, still fully dressed, but sound asleep. I went and got a blanket from the hall closet, knowing he would be cold later. I draped it over him, and he smiled slightly.  
"Goodnight, Edward," I whispered.  
When Alice was done, we went back to her room, and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and it was around noon. I went to the bathroom, showered and brushed my hair and teeth. Once I was dressed and ready I walked down the hall, and peeked in each room as I went. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, they were all still sound asleep. Last was Edward on the couch. He looked so peaceful when he slept.  
His eyes were closed, and his mouth was turned up in a tiny smile, same as last night. His arm and one of his legs were hanging off the couch, slightly, exposing his bare leg from under the blanket I had put on him last night. Wait, bare leg? He must've taken his pants off. Sure enough, his pants we on the floor by his feet.  
_I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs__**.**_ I thought. _Whoa, Bella. Stop. You're going to get yourself in way too deep here._  
To get my mind out of the gutter, I decided to make pancakes. I didn't know what kind they would like, so I got out blueberries, apples, and chocolate chips. I would leave a few just plain.  
I started the batch in the biggest bowl we had, and doubled the recipe. I took out three tinier bowls and poured some of the batter in each. I cut up the apples into tiny pieces, and then tossed them in one bowl. I put the blueberries in the second, and the chocolate chips in the third. I took out the griddle, and turned it up to where I needed it. Then I set the table, and got out the orange juice and the milk.  
As I waited for it to heat up, I decided I would wake them all up. I started with Edward. I walked over to his side, and kneeled down by his head. I shook his shoulder gently, then brushed back his hair.  
"Edward..." I muttered.  
His eyes fluttered open, then back closed. "Mom?" He asked, sleep-dazed.  
I went along with his charade. "Yes, honey, you have to get up. You're going to be late for school! You only have five minutes to get to the bus!" I told him.  
"Oh no!" His eyes were still closed but he was starting to get up. "Mom? Where are my pants?" He asked me.  
"Shh, Edward, I was kidding. It's me."  
He opened his eyes slightly. "Oh, Bella?" He seemed confused.  
"Yeah. I'm making breakfast, so I wanted you all up, in case you wanted to shower or anything first."  
"Nope," he mumbled. "Wake me when the food is ready." And with that, he leaned back into the couch, and went back to sleep.  
Then his eyes opened again. "Wait. Where _are_ my pants?" He asked.  
"On the floor by your feet, you must have kicked them off yesterday," I replied as I walked to the hallway.  
"Oh, okay," he mumbled. I could tell he would be back to sleep fast.  
Next was Rosalie. She got up pretty easily. She wanted to shower, so I found her a towel, and pointed to the direction of the bathroom.  
Alice did the same, except I didn't have to point anything out to her. This was our room after all. That meant all the bathrooms were being used.  
I went into Emmett's room.  
"Alright Drunky McDrunkpants, time to get up," I said.  
"Why??" He was whining.  
"I'm making breakfast," I told him, knowing that would be all I needed to say.  
Sure enough, he got up.  
Finally Jasper. This was going to be awkward... I didn't really know Jasper.  
I poked my head in his door.  
"Jasper?" I asked, hoping he was a light sleeper.  
His eyes opened and he looked around the room, then to me. "Yes?"  
"Breakfast should be ready soon, if you want to get ready," I told him.  
"Okay... thank you. For everything," he was started to get up.  
"It's no problem," I replied. I closed the door and left the room.  
I walked back to the kitchen. Edward hadn't moved since I left him, so I assumed he was asleep again.  
I greased the griddle and made the pancakes. Jasper and Emmett came out both mumbling about not being able to use the bathrooms. Ten or so minutes after, Alice and Rose came out, dressed and ready to go. When they came out, both boys headed to the bathroom. When they came back I was done with all the pancakes, so I put the big stacks on the table.  
I pointed to each stack and told them what each type was. Jasper and Alice both took blueberry, and smiled when their hands brushed. Rosalie and Emmett did the same, only with the chocolate chip pancakes.  
"Where's Edward?" Someone asked.  
"Oh, right. I was supposed to wake him up when the food was done," I told them with a laugh.  
I walked over to the backside of the couch and leaned over it.  
I shook his shoulder again. "Edward, food's ready."  
"Mmkay," he said, and started to get up. He reached down looking for his pants.  
I went back to the table. Seconds later, Edward showed up, frowning when he saw there where no seats.  
"Oh come on, whiner. I'll eat at the barstools with you," I said.  
He smiled, and grabbed some apple pancakes.  
"Those are apple."  
"I know," he said.  
We both sat eating our apple pancakes. Breakfast was silent for all of us, but it wasn't awkward. We ate in peace.  
I broke the silence first. "Well, guys, I guess we'll be eating plain pancakes for breakfast tomorrow. To bad I didn't know, I would've made more of these," I gestured to my pancakes.  
"God, my head is killing me! Exactly how many beers did I have last night?" Emmett asked.  
"Um, I think 10. Maybe more... I don't know. I stopped counting." I said  
He just groaned.  
"Don't feel too bad, you all drank a lot. Well, except Jasper and I," I told him.  
Jasper smiled, and everyone else groaned too.  
"We have to go back and pick up your truck, Bella. It's still at the bar," Jasper said.  
Oh, right. I had completely forgotten about my truck. Good thing he remembered. If not, they would have left and I would have had no way to get to it.

**A/N: There's chapter three... let me know what you think! Also, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them. I won't bite... :)**

**I'll try to write and post chapter 4 by the end of the weekend at least. I have finals to study for, so I'm not entirely sure. As of now, none of it is written... but I'll work on it whenever I have time. So hopefully you'll see an update by Sunday.**

**Oh, one more thing... is there anything you guys want to see happen next? I have an idea for the next two chapters already, but if I get something better I may put it in the story somewhere.  
**


	4. Insecurities

**A/N: Here you go... updated right when I told you I would. Now I must go study for exams tomorrow.**

**I'm pretty sure by now you are all realizing that Madi is my amazing beta.**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Stephenie Meyer. I simply _borrow_ her characters.  
**

**Chapter 4  
BPOV**

Edward drove me in his Volvo to get my truck from the bar. The other four stayed back at our house. The bar wasn't far from the house. It was only a ten minute drive. It was still ten minutes where I had no clue what to say.  
We spent the time making pointless small talk. We talked about school, and friends. Turned out Jasper, Rosalie and Edward went to the college as Alice, Emmett and I.

We pulled into the parking lot. My truck was the only car there. I got into my truck and pulled out. When I turned it on, Edward jumped in his Volvo. I guess he wasn't expected it to be so loud. Edward pulled out behind me so I could lead him back to our house. This time, I spent the ride wondering why I hadn't seen him around school. Surely I would remember seeing the three of them. I tried to think if I had. If I did, I couldn't remember it, which surprised me.  
I parked on my side of the driveway and Edward pulled up against the curb. I got out slowly, so he made it to the door first. He held it open for me.  
"Thanks," I muttered.  
"Anytime," he replied.  
I walked into the family room and was surprised to see that Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch, and Rosalie and Alice were no where to be found.  
"Go sit with them, I'll be back later," I told Edward.  
"Okay?" He said questioningly.  
I went and checked the bedrooms. Of course, they were in the last room I checked. I walked into Alice's room to find Rosalie sitting on the bed, and Alice sitting next to her with her arms around Rosalie. Rosalie looked like she was crying.  
"Rose? What's wrong?" I asked.  
"She's just worried about Emmett. She's unsure if he likes her."  
"Of course he likes you, Rose! Why wouldn't he? You're beautiful,"  
"That's my point! I'm not sure if he likes me for me, you know? I think he might just like me because of my looks," her voice broke and she sobbed some more. "He was drunk."  
"Rosalie," I started.  
She cut me off before I could say anything more. "Don't even say it."  
"You don't know what I was going to say."  
"You were about to tell me that he does like me and that you can tell. Blah, blah, blah."  
Okay, so she did know, but she didn't know Emmett like Alice and I did.  
I sighed and left the room. As I walked out the door I could hear Rosalie sobbing more, and Alice telling her everything would work out.  
I walked into the family room, straight to Emmett. I grabbed both his hands, and pulled him off the couch. He got up reluctantly, not quite sure what I was going to do. I let go of one hand and led him into his room. I pushed him to sit on the bed and sat next to him.  
"Alright, Emmett. I'm getting right to the punch line," I told him.  
"Okay..."  
"Do you like Rosalie?"  
He looked down at his hands. "That's what this is about?"  
"Yes, but you didn't answer my question."  
"Yes."  
"Yes you like her, or yes you didn't answer my question?"  
"I like her. A lot. More than anyone I've ever liked."  
"Even Rebecca?"  
He winced at her name, but nodded. That was all I needed to pull him into Alice's room, where Rose and Alice were still sitting.  
"Rosalie? What's wrong?" Emmett asked, but I elbowed him and he got the hint. "Oh."  
He went over and sat on the other side of Rosalie. He put his arms around her, and Alice took hers off. Alice came over by me, and we left them alone.  
We went back into the family room and Alice sat with Jasper. He put his arm around her shoulder and she cuddled up closer with him. I was glad their relationship was going well, but I have to admit I was a little jealous. I sat on the love seat and put my feet up. Edward watched me from the couch.  
"So, what are we watching?" Alice asked.  
"I'm not sure anymore. Whatever's on I guess," Edward answered.  
I looked at the TV. An old episode of House was playing.

**RosaliePOV**

I sat there, just crying on Alice's shoulder. I'd only known her for...not even a day and I already felt like I could trust her with anything. I told her and Bella my biggest fear. To my surprise, they took me in with open arms. Literally, they both sat there with their arms around me. That is, until Bella got up and left after I snapped at her for telling me what everyone else says. I hoped I hadn't hurt her feelings. She was a really good friend already.  
Bella came back in like five minutes later. Someone followed her in. It was Emmett. I buried my face in Alice's shoulder.  
"Rosalie? What's wrong?" He asked. I didn't look at his face. In fact, I didn't move at all.  
He came over and sat by me, then put his arms around me. That's when Alice and Bella both left.  
He took a deep breath before talking. "Rosalie, I like you. You have no idea how much. You need to understand that I've never felt this way about _anyone_ before."  
I leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.  
"Rosalie, before you I was going steady with a girl named Rebecca. I thought she was everything I wanted. She was pretty, and was fit. She was a volleyball player, and ran track. Her smile always made me smile."  
I pulled away to look at him in the eyes. My eyes were even more tear-filled now. Why was he telling me about this? How could this possibly help?  
"Why are y-you telling me this?"  
"Wait, please. Let me finish.  
"She was the best girlfriend I ever had. That is, until I went to pick her up from her English class one day. I wanted to surprise her, and take her to lunch.  
"When I got there, it wasn't hard to find her. She was sitting on some guy's lap on the bench outside of the building."  
"Oh, Emmett," I said. I looked at his eyes. Now his were the ones that were tear-filled.  
"That's not even the worst part," he replied. "He was...kissing her. And she was kissing back. I cleared my throat and said 'enjoy sucking his face' and left.  
"She tried to follow me, but I got in my car and left. She called over and over, but I never picked up. The time I did, was the time she told me that she wasn't good for me. No, that's not right. She told me _she_ was too good for _me_. She said horrible things. Every time I saw her around school she would look away, act as if I didn't exist. For a long time, I've only gone out when Alice and Bella dragged me, and for school. I've pretty much had no life since then."  
It was my turn to hug him tight.  
"But, then yesterday... that had to be the best time I've had in weeks. I saw you, and you were beautiful. Rebecca couldn't even compare. I couldn't even remember her. All I could see was you. And when I went and talked to you, I liked you even more; if that was even possible."  
"I felt the same way," I told him. I was crying again.  
He sighed in relief, glad I felt the same way about him.  
After that, we just sat there, in each others arms. After probably half an hour, Emmett suggested we go back out to the rest of them.  
Bella and Jasper weren't there. Alice and Edward were sitting on the same couch, but as far from each other as possible. I had no clue what they were watching on the TV. Emmett sat on the love seat, and I sat next to him.  
"Where's Bella and Jasper?" I asked.  
"Yeah, where'd they go?" Emmett added.  
"They both have a class today. They'll be back at in an hour or two," Alice said.  
We watched TV for the next ten minutes or so, but it was pretty boring.  
"I'm going back to the apartment. I'm assuming you don't want to come, Rose?" Edward said. He was looking at me in Emmett's arms.  
"Oh, um, no. You go ahead," I replied.  
"How will you get home?" He asked.  
"I can take her," Emmett said.  
"Okay." With that, he left.

**A/N: Review, please! Chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow.**


	5. Double Feature

**A/N: Yep, once again, Madi is my wonderful Beta. If there are little mistakes in this one, it's because I decided to add some stuff at the last minute, to be more entertaining.  
**

**Anyways... I tried spacing it differently this time. I tabbed each paragraph over. I originally had it spaced even more, but I thought it looked funny. Let me know if it's still to cramped.  
**

**Disclaimer: Me? Stephenie Meyer? Nope. I'm flattered to think you even thought that highly of me.  
**

**Are you ready? ... Here it is!**

**Chapter 5  
EPOV**

I couldn't stand sitting there. Alice and I didn't talk, and when Rosalie and Emmett came out of the bedroom, it didn't help anything. They just sat on the couch and cuddled. It made me wonder why Bella didn't do that with me. She didn't even _sit _with me. Before she left for her class, she had sat on the opposite couch. Was there something wrong with me? Did she not like me? Did I do something last night to embarrass myself? Oh God, I hope not. That would be the last thing I wanted to do. I couldn't get Bella out of my head; her hair, her eyes, and her perfect smile. Every part of me wanted her. I wanted nothing more than to be with her, and I barely knew her. Hopefully that would change. I would have to talk to her, find out why she was avoiding me.  
I drove my Volvo back to the apartment. I decided to shower. I put the water as hot as it would go. It felt good. My muscles were sore from sleeping on the couch, and I still had a massive headache from the hang over. I don't know why I drank so much last night.  
I got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around my waist. I got into my room right when my cell phone started ringing.  
_ 'Are you ready? If you ain't got no money then your broke...G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, we're flying first class, up in the sky.'_ Glamorous... Rosalie's ringtone. What could she possibly want?  
I answered my phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey... got plans?" She asked.  
"Not exactly... just got out of the shower. Why? Do _you_?"  
"Yep and now, so do you. Come back over to Emmett's place at like eight."  
"It's Alice's and Bella's house too you know."  
"Yes, I know. Just get over here."  
"What are we doing?"  
"Alice invited us to movie night!" She paused then said, "Oh! Alice says you must come in your pajamas. And bring pajamas for Jasper.  
Movie night? As in, we're going to sit there in our pajamas and watch movies? I guess I'm in...  
"Alright. I'm on my way." She had already hung up when I said, "Why pajamas, though?"

* * *

**AlicePOV**

Bella still didn't think Edward liked her. Even when he sat there, watching _her_ while we watched TV. I don't even think she noticed the sad look on his face when she announced she had to leave and go to class. Jasper apparently had class too, and they both left.  
Edward sat on one end of the couch, me on the other. Rosalie and Emmett came back. We sat there for a while. Edward ended up leaving. I didn't blame him. He didn't really know us, and there was nothing good on TV.  
I wondered if Bella would ever realize how much that boy liked her. Probably not.  
Then I was thinking of ways to spend more time with Jasper, and I had an idea to solve both problems. I looked at Rose, snuggled up to Emmett on the love seat. I hated to interrupt them, but I was going to need her help to make this work.  
"Rosalie, can you come with me for a sec?"  
She looked at Emmett, then back at me.  
"Um... sure I guess."  
I pulled her into my bedroom.  
"Okay, you know how Bella likes Edward, but she doesn't think he likes her?"  
"Yes," she said. Hopefully she saw where I was heading with this.  
"We need to fix that problem."  
She smiled. "Yes, we do. What do you have in mind?"  
"Movie night. Double-feature time!" I said.  
"Good idea! Me and Emmett can hog one end of the couch and you and Jasper can hog the other. That leaves Edward and Bella with the love seat!"  
She saw _exactly_ where I was going with this. "Mhm. That forces them to sit close. And you know what's even better?"  
"What?" She couldn't hide her excitement.  
"Bella can't stay awake for two movies. She might make it through the first one, but definitely not the second. And the first one, we can make a scary movie. She's terrified of them."  
Rosalie smiled evilly. "Well! What are we waiting for?! Let's go rent some movies!"  
We ran out to the door, after getting the car keys to Emmett's Jeep. Rosalie didn't tell him what we were doing. We just told him we'd be back in half an hour.  
We were looking at all the scary movies in the rental store. There were two guys walking around, always where we were. I vaguely recognized them as Mike Newton and Tyler Crowly. They were in a couple of my classes at the college.  
"Hey baby, those are pretty scary. Need someone to protect you when you watch them?" Mike was hitting on Rosalie.  
"No," she replied harshly.  
"How about you, hot stuff?" He had moved onto me.  
"If she didn't want you, what makes you think I do?" I said.  
Tyler was talking to Rosalie now. I pretended to get a text, and "read" it. When I "replied" I called Rosalie's phone. Then I shut mine. She picked up, getting the idea.  
"Hey, honey." Pause "No, I haven't got the movie." Pause again "I couldn't focus because these annoying kids-" She spat the word kids. "-Are really annoying Amber and I. They are hitting on us." Pause. "No, but I was just about to." Pause. "Okay, I love you." She shut her phone and turned to Mike and Tyler.  
"My husband would like you to stop hitting on us," she said, stressing the word husband.  
That got them. They left us alone. I had to give Rose props. That was a really good fake phone call.  
We found a couple of scary movies. We got _The Messengers _and _The Grudge._

On the way home, Rosalie called Edward and told him to come back over. Apparently he asked why, because she told him we were watching a movie. She didn't mention that it was _two_ movies.  
"Rose! Tell him to wear pajamas and to bring some for Jasper!" I told her while she was on the phone with him. "You can borrow some of ours."  
She smiled, and repeated my message to Edward, minus the part about her borrowing them.  
I parked Emmett's Jeep back in the garage. Bella's truck was in the driveway, so Bella and Jasper were back.

* * *

**BPOV**

Jeez, if I thought that it was awkward riding with Edward, it was worse with Jasper. Luckily, the college was even closer than the bar was.  
When we got home, Emmett was the only one there. We asked him where everyone was.  
"Edward went home, and I have no idea where Alice and Rosalie are."  
"Oh? Did they say when they'd get back?" I asked. I meant all of them, but Emmett only answered about Alice and Rosalie.  
"Alice and Rosalie said in a half an hour. That was 25 minutes ago."  
Edward went home. Edward was at home. Edward was not here. As many times as I said it in my head it didn't make sense. I didn't want him to leave. How could I be so stupid? I wanted him here; nowhere else. I wanted him. But he didn't want me. Maybe this was for the best.  
Alice and Rosalie came in just as Jasper and I joined Emmett on the couch.  
"And where were you two?" I asked.  
"Movie rental place. It's movie night!" Alice answered excitedly.  
Great, this meant the four of them would snuggle with each other and I would sit there alone, wishing I wasn't.  
Through the window, a small silver car was coming down the street. It looked like a Volvo, but what did I know? I wasn't good with cars. It got closer, and pulled in the driveway.  
No way. Edward was back? I couldn't fight the small smile that went onto my face. Maybe I wouldn't be alone during the movie. _No, _I thought. _He doesn't like you like that._  
Edward got out of the car and came to the door. He knocked on the door and Alice answered it.  
"You know, you could have just came in," Alice told him.  
"Yes, but that would have been rude," he replied  
Ah, how I had missed the sound of his voice during my classes. I looked over at him. He was in his pajamas. He had blue and black plaid pants and a plain black tee on. He looked good, even in his pajamas. He threw something at Jasper. It unfolded in the air, showing another pair of pajama pants.  
"So, who's ready to watch a movie?" Alice asked.  
Rosalie added, "or two."  
"What movie are we watching?" I asked, already afraid of the answer.  
The look on Alice's face changed to a smirk. She didn't. She better not have. She knew what would happen if she got something scary.  
"_The Grudge_ and _The Messengers_." Alice smiled.  
She did. And now, she was a dead woman.

**Thanks to reader13lovesbooks for the idea of putting a stupid Mike and Tyler in there. Also, thanks to the people putting me on story alert, favorite author/story lists, etc. It's greatly appreciated. :)  
**

**The next chapters will be coming soon, as I'm off school for the next week.**

**All reviews are welcome! (Even anonymous ones)  
**


	6. Movie Night

**A/N: My thanksgiving present to you... a super long chapter! :)**

***nods head* Madi edited this chapter too. (And she even stayed up late to do it!)**

**Disclaimer: You guys must realize by now that I am not Stephenie Meyer, right?**

**Chapter 6  
BPOV**

"Alice, come with me." You could hear the anger in my words. I was mad at her.

I dragged her into her room. Knowing Rosalie had something to do with this, I pulled her in too.

"Why?" I said once I had shut the door. "You KNOW what happens with movies like this, plus _two_!"

"Because, silly, you need to get over yourself," Alice said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was really confused now.

"What she means, is you need to get over this stupid fear that Edward doesn't like you. Do you want us to go out there, and bring him in here? Or would you like to believe us?" Rosalie asked me.

They didn't let me answer, though.

"Bella, we can tell. It's in his eyes. He likes you, a lot. It's not even funny how much he likes you, and you don't even see it!" Alice practically shouted the last part. I shushed her.

"She's right. The way he watches you... I can tell he wants nothing more than to be with you, and I've known him for a long time," Rosalie agreed.

"Mhm!" Alice nodded her head. "But you keep avoiding him! And ignoring him, and..."

I cut her off. "Stop, I get it."

I _did_ understand what they were saying, but I just couldn't believe them. It couldn't be possible for him to like me as much as I liked him. I would just have to keep avoiding him.

Apparently, I had fooled them because Alice said, "Now, come with me and we'll go get your pajamas."

I didn't like the way that sounded. I was a tad afraid of what she had in mind for my 'pajamas'.

She pulled me across the hall into my room, and Rosalie followed.

"Here," Alice said after handing me a pile of clothes from my drawer. As if you could call it a pile. She had handed me my shortest pajama shorts, and a lacy camisole. The shorts had pink, orange, and yellow polka-dots on black, and the camisole was the same color pink as the dots. I usually wore those _under_ my long pajama pants and tees. I knew if I argued against the outfit, it would only make it worse... so I shrugged and went to the bathroom. When I was done, I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail. When I was done, I walked into the family room.

You have got to be kidding me.

Jasper was sitting next to one armrest on the couch. Alice was cuddled up next to him, with her feet up in the middle of the couch. Jasper's arm was around her. Rosalie and Emmett mirrored them exactly. All of them were in their pajamas. That left the only open spot on the love seat with Edward.

Alice noticed the look on my face and said, "Oh, Bella, would you mind getting some blankets for us all. Three should be enough, right guys?" She looked over at Rosalie and Edward. They both nodded.

I sighed and went to get three blankets from the hall closet. I managed to get back over there without falling. I threw the blankets at Alice and Rosalie. Then I handed the last one to Edward before sitting as far as possible from him on the couch. I didn't turn to look at his expression.

"Okay, let's start the movie!" Alice said.

"WAIT! Let's make some popcorn," Emmett yelled.

"Go do that," Jasper said. "It'll take some time to get past the credits anyways."

Within a few minutes the smell of popcorn filled the whole house. Emmett shut off the lights before sitting back down, and Alice started _The Messengers_. As soon as the lights were out, I wanted nothing more than to scoot closer to Edward. I knew I couldn't though, and that just made it worse.

I already could tell I was not going to like this movie, at all. The movie started in black and white. Emmett was muttering something to Alice about our TV being broken. Every little thing that popped out scared the crap out of me. I jumped in my seat and screamed too.

A woman was thrown against the wall, and her blood smeared the wall. I was freaking out, and we were only like three minutes into the movie. _This is going to be a long night,_ I thought.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had spread the blanket Bella had given me over my lap. Almost as soon as the movie started, Bella was scared. She kept jumping and screaming at every little thing. I wanted to put my arm around her, and hug her close to me, but I was afraid that would only make it worse. As it was, I put the blanket on her lap when she was shaking.

When I laid the blanket across her lap, she looked at me and our eyes met. Her brown eyes stunned me even further. She muttered 'thanks' and turned back to the movie.

The next 20 minutes or so of the movie were fine, and not supposed to be scary at all. It was just the part where they were basically giving you background info on what was happening. Little things here and there were meant to be scary. When the mom was making the bed and the legs appeared, Bella gasped and grabbed my hand. Then she let go. This happened at just about everything that was 'scary'. By the end of the movie, she was a lot closer to me, and her hand was so close to mine that if I spread out my fingers I would brush hers.

Alice got up to put in the next movie. Emmett handed her the empty popcorn bowl to put on the counter. She sat back down and started _The Grudge_. The beginning was boring and not scary. Bella fell asleep during this. She had her head laid on the armrest.

The girl in the movie screamed, and Bella woke up. She wasn't quite awake, though. She changed the way she was laying. She had flipped over completely and now was partially on my lap. But that wasn't even the best part. She started muttering things in her sleep.

At first, the things she said didn't make sense at all. But then she said my name, loudly. Alice paused the movie, and looked at us. She smiled, and looked at Rosalie, who smiled too. I could only imagine what we looked like, with her on my lap and saying my name. I could feel myself blushing, which was not normal for me. Good thing it was dark.

"Edward..." Bella said again. I looked down at her still sleeping face. If it was possible, I think I fell for her even more.

"Edward," Alice called me. I looked over to her. She looked at Rose, who nodded before saying, "She likes you, you know."

I could only imagine the amount of emotions that crossed my face; shock, happiness, hurt, and happiness again.

Rose nodded again.

"She thinks you don't like her. That's why she hasn't been showing it."

"Why would she think that?" I couldn't hide my surprise.

They both shrugged.

Emmett and Jasper didn't seem to be surprised by this.

"What, you knew?" I asked them.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Emmett said. Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"Your blind, man. I was wondering how long it would take you to see it; or her for that matter." Jasper said. "But, I guess you never did, since Alice had to tell you."

I sighed. "Can we just watch the movie, now?"

"After you tell us if you do like her."

"Fine, I do. Happy? I like her a lot."

Alice smiled and then hit play, and we watched the rest.

I yawned. I was actually really tired. I didn't want to drive home like this.

As if she had read my mind, Alice said, "You know, you guys could just spend the night again."

"Actually, that doesn't sound half bad. I don't feel like driving home."

"Alright, then. You've already got your pajamas. Emmett, Bella and I have extra toothbrushes too, because we just got new ones. We haven't opened them yet. That's pretty lucky."

"That's good," I said. I couldn't come up with anything better.

When the credits came on I muttered "Bella" and gently shook her shoulder.

"Mm?"

"Come on, love. Movie's over, I'll help you to you room," I said. I helped her up, but she was still half asleep. I had only helped her move two steps, and she was already tripping. I picked her up in my arms. Bella was surprisingly light. She was asleep before we got to her room. Thankfully, her covers were still back from the night before. I set her down, and she woke up and looked at me.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward," I heard Alice say. I could hear people talking, but I was too deep asleep to open my eyes, or even talk back. I wasn't entirely sure I was awake.

"She likes you, you know."

Then Rosalie said, "She thinks you don't like her. That's why she hasn't been showing it."

"Why would she think that?" He asked.

After I minute he said, "what, you knew?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Emmett said.

"Your blind, man. I was wondering how long it would take you to see it, or her for that matter." Jasper said. "But, I guess you never did, since Alice had to tell you."

The fact that he _didn't_ say he didn't like me made me happy. It also made me realize that maybe Alice and Rosalie were right all along. Still, I wasn't entirely sure I hadn't imagined that whole conversation.

Edward sighed. "Can we just watch the movie, now?"

"After you tell us if you do like her."

"Fine, I do. Happy? I like her a lot."

Could he really be saying that? My mind couldn't have came up with that. At least, I don't think so. Alice and Rosalie _were_ right. I should have known. How could I have been so stupid?

After that, I fell into a very peaceful sleep.

I woke up, probably a lot later, expecting to be on the couch still. Instead, I seemed to be in a bed. My bed, I think. I opened my eyes and was looking right into Edward's face. "Edward? How'd I get in here?"

"I carried you in. The movie was over. I tried to help you walk here yourself, but it didn't quite work."

"Really? I don't remember any of that."

"Well, it happened," he said before walking out.

"Wait!" I said, a bit louder. "Where are you going?" I wasn't ready for him to leave. After my possibly real/possibly imagined conversation I wanted him even more.

He walked back over and sat on the edge of my bed. "To the couch... we're spending the night again."  
"Oh." I was glad he wasn't leaving completely. Alice must have invited them to stay again. I wonder if she realized how much I loved her right now.

"Unless..." he started to say. He didn't finish though.

"Unless what?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Never mind."

"Unless I wanted you in here with me?" I guessed, mostly telling him what I was thinking.

"Um... yeah," he said. He blushed. "But, this bed's sort of...um small."

"Well, it's... um... a lot more comfortable than the...couch. I can make room," I said hesitantly, and scooted over to the wall. I was almost sure I was dreaming. But then again, was my imagination this creative?

"I bet it is," he replied. Then he said, "in that case, I'll go tell Rosalie that she can have the couch this time."

"No, I'll talk to them. I need to talk to them anyway." I had to talk to them. To make sure I didn't imagine earlier, resulting in me making a fool of myself now.

"If you insist."

**A/N: I bet you didn't see that coming.**

**The next chapter is on its way. Its written and edited. Maybe I'll post it tonight, maybe tomorrow morning. I don't know yet. Depends on what I feel like doing.**

**I love all you people reviewing (hint, hint)  
**


	7. Phone Call

**A/N: Sort of a filler chapter, I guess. It's much shorter than the last chapter. Because I love you all so much, I'm giving it to you tonight instead of tomorrow morning.  
**

**Madi still is my fabulous Beta.**

**Disclaimer: No, I am still not Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Chapter 7  
APOV**

I went and gave Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper the toothbrushes. Emmett was in his room already, and Rosalie was in the bathroom. Edward was still in Bella's room.

I was pacing in the living room, Jasper was sitting watching me. A million different thoughts were running through my head. Was she awake? How was I supposed to explain this? Bella was in her bed... but what about Rosalie? Where would she sleep? Ugh. This was so complicated. Before I even offered for them to spend another night, I had asked Jasper about it. He agreed; even when I asked him if he wanted to share _my_ bed with me.

Bella came out of her bedroom, interrupting my train of thought.

"Bella, you're awake," I said. I'm not quite sure how it sounded.

"Yeah, listen. I need to talk to you." She led me into the kitchen, leaving Jasper by the couch.

"Okay, spill."

"I'm not sure how to say this."

"I was right?" I guessed.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"Bella, it's nothing to be ashamed of. While you were asleep during the movie he said he liked you too."

She smiled slightly, and then muttered, "So I wasn't dreaming..."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, but I thought I was dreaming."

"So what did you say to Edward when you woke up?" I was honestly curious.

"Well, that's sort of what I wanted to talk about."

"Alright..." I encouraged her to keep going.

"I asked him how I got into my room; he told me he carried me in. I'm pretty sure I blushed, and then he was leaving and I... I don't know what came over me. I asked him to come back, and he sat on my bed. He told me he was sleeping on the couch 'unless' then he wouldn't tell me unless what. So I said what I was thinking; which was 'unless I wanted him to stay with me'. I said it, and he nodded. So somehow, I ended up asking him to sleep with me, in a way."

"Wow."

She took it in a bad way, and freaked a bit. "Wow, what?!"

"It's just, before I invited the three of them to stay another night; I had asked Jasper if he wanted to do the same thing. Before you came out I was trying to figure out how to tell _you_." I told her the truth.

"Oh. Well, how do we tell Rosalie?"

I smiled, "I have an idea."

She just looked at me confused.

"We don't. Just watch."

Rosalie came out then, as if on cue. I grabbed Jasper's hand and let him into my room. I yelled "night everyone!" before shutting the door.

* * *

**RPOV**

Alice had given me a toothbrush so I went and brushed my teeth. When I got out of the bathroom I saw Alice grab Jasper's hand, pull him into her room, and heard her say goodnight to us. I could only imagine the look on my face. I turned to Bella, still standing in the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?"

"Um, Jasper's sort of not going to need the guest room." She coughed, then said, "Neither is Edward," then coughed again.

I got the hint pretty easily. I decided not to use the guest room either, and walked right into Emmett's room.

He was shirtless, changing out of the shirt that he had been wearing all day. He was the only one not in his pajamas during the movie. But he had sweats on, so Alice didn't bug him too much about it.

"Oh, sorry," I said. He turned around to my voice. His arms, his abs were toned perfectly; he even had a six-pack. He saw me staring and laughed. I loved his laugh more than anything. Well, besides him as a whole. He walked over to me.

"Enjoying the view?" He whispered in my ear.

"I can give you a minute, if you want."

"Why would I want that?" He laughed again. "Not that I don't love it, but how come you're in here? Aren't you sleeping in Bella's room again?"

"It's a tad occupied. I don't know how they're going to fit in that bed."

He noticed the "they" part. "And who might 'they' be?"

"Bella and Edward." I smirked then said, "Jasper won't be alone tonight either."

"I see. So I take it you would like some company too?"

I leaned up so I could whisper in his ear. "I'd love it."

He picked me up and brought me to his bed. He sat, with me on his lap, and kissed me.

If I thought his abs were good, his kisses were amazing. He was gentle at first, but when I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck the kiss became more passionate. We kissed for a while, but finally pulled away gasping for breathes. He leaned back on his bed, and I curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest. We lay like that for a long time. When I felt his breathing get deep and even, I knew he was asleep. I leaned up and kissed him one more time before falling asleep myself.

**

* * *

BPOV**

It went well with Alice, and for that I was glad. I went back into my room. Edward was already in the tiny bed. I had to admit, I was nervous. I walked over slowly and slid under the covers. His arm wrapped around me, and he pulled me close. I rolled onto my back, and turned to face him. He opened his eyes. I smiled, just looking at him. He was so perfect. I still couldn't believe he liked me too.

"What?" He smiled, wondering what I was smiling about.

"Nothing, it's just... I can't believe this is really happening."

"Well, believe it 'cause it is," his smile got even bigger. "I know what you mean though. Somehow, I got lucky enough to be in bed with an amazing girl."

I smiled even more too. "You're not too bad yourself."

He laughed quietly, and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, love."

Two things happened then. One, he kissed me. That alone made my heart pound extremely, even if it was just my forehead. Two, he called me 'love'. My heart, already pounding from the kiss, threatened to jump out of my chest. I blushed, and was glad that it was dark.

"Goodnight, Edward." I whispered. I rolled back on my side, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close once more. It felt so right, laying there in his arms. I snuggled as close as possible, before falling asleep.

**

* * *

APOV**

As I laid in bed waiting for Jasper to get done brushing his teeth, I couldn't help think how lucky I was to have him.

Something vibrated. I got out of my bed and looked around the room for my phone. I continued to look for it as it kept vibrating. Who would be calling me this late?

I found the source of the vibrating noise. It wasn't my phone, it was Jasper's. The caller ID said 'Alex'. I figured it was some guy from his classes or something.

"Hello?" I spoke into his phone.

"Hey. You're not Jasper." A girl's voice said. My heart sunk. Who was this chick?

"Um, no. That would be correct. Who is this?"

"Alex. Can I talk to him please?" She giggled.

_Let's think. No, _Never. "Sure, I guess."

I walked to the bathroom, and knocked.

"Hold on a sec," he said.

"It's me."

"Oh, come on in."

I walked into the bathroom. He was just finishing up, wiping his face on a towel.

"Phone call." I said, trying really hard not to show my jealousy.

He seemed surprised. "Oh, who is it?"

"Some girl named Alex?" I said it as a question.

His face fell a bit. "I told her not to call me." He said it angrily.

I spoke into the phone now. "Sorry, he's busy." And I hung up on her.

Jasper grabbed my hand and we walked back to my room. He lay in bed, waiting for me to join him. I got in the bed and sat cross-legged facing him.

"I will not lie in this bed with you until you tell me who that was." I knew I was being stupid, but I really wanted to know who that was, and why Jasper told her not to call him.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

I wanted to scream 'well, duh!' but there were other people in our house, probably sleeping already. So instead I whispered "yes".

He sighed.

**A/N: Uh oh! Sort of a cliffhanger. Sorry about that...**

**Review please! (And thank you!)  
**


	8. Alex

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to update. It was probably even worse of a wait with that cliffhanger I gave you guys... (sorry about that too. I had to keep you reading somehow :P) Oh, and sorry to those who got a false alarm with this chapter. I don't know what I did, but somehow it emailed people saying I had this chapter posted days ago. I didn't really though. I'm not entirely sure what happened. So sorry again.  
**

**Madi edited this. My sister, Allison, read through it when Madi was done. She found that I put "honesty" instead of "honestly". She wants me to say "good job sis." I don't think that's necessary since Madi found way more mistakes than her. (Wink, wink Madi! lol)**

**Disclaimer: Um... Alex is mine in this chapter :) Unfortunately for me though, I'm not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own the rest of the characters...**

**Wow, I think that was my longest author's note. Kudos to those who actually read it. Mini rant over :)**

**...Well, here it is! ****

* * *

Chapter 8**

**APOV**

"You're overreacting, you know," Jasper said.

"Just tell me who she is," I whined. "Please?"

"She's my best friend."

My heart sunk; again. He had a best friend that was a girl? That always happened when one liked the other, but the other didn't want to date. Alex probably loved him. Ugh. Ugh, ugh, UGH. I do not want to be involved in a love triangle. Wait, what if _he _was the one that liked _her_? I didn't know if I could take this.

Jasper noticed my face change. "It's not like that, Alice."

I just looked at him.

"Listen, she _is _my best friend... but it's not what your thinking."

"Then what is it?" I spat at him. I was on the verge of tears.

"She's not just my friend. She's my family."

Okay... now I was confused. "Huh?"

"She's my cousin, love. We grew up together. My mom and my aunt were always really close, so when they had kids they still stayed close. That caused us to be really close too. She's my only cousin on my mom's side, and they live close to us. She's a better friend than a lot of people I know. Not including the five of you, of course."

"If she's your cousin, then why did you tell her not to call you?" I was so confused, it wasn't even funny.

"Because, silly, I was going to be with _you_."

Oh. _OH! _I felt like an idiot. How could I be so stupid? I automatically assumed he was in love with this girl. I was crying now.

He got sad, when he saw the tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing... it's stupid."

"I take it, it's not what you were thinking, huh?"

I nodded slowly.

"And that, is the exact reason I told her _not_ to call," he mumbled. Then he pulled me into a hug, and kissed my cheek.

"What, might I ask, did you think?"

"Like I said, it's stupid. You don't even want to hear it. I don't want you to get mad."

"If I promise not to get mad, will you tell me?" He pouted.

I couldn't resist his pout. "I guess."

He looked at me, waiting for me to tell him.

I took in a deep breath. "Honestly... I thought she was in love with you. Or worse, you were in love with her. I was afraid of a love triangle that didn't exist."

"Oh. If it makes you feel better, we haven't talked in a while. She calls every once and a while, but ever since she hooked up with her boyfriend, they've been inseparable. I didn't understand why, that is, until now."

"God, I feel so stupid!"

"Well, don't. I love you."

Did I hear him right? He just... said he loved me!

"I love you, too," I managed to say.

He kissed me on my cheek again. I wasn't having that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He got the message and moved to my lips. We kissed for a while. I stole a glance at the clock, and he did too. It was 2 A.M.

He pulled away and looked at me. "You know, I'd absolutely love to do this all night long-"

I cut him off, putting one finger over his lips. "I know. You have class tomorrow."

He nodded. "Goodnight."

"I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

"I don't believe that."

"I think you do."

I smiled, and I kissed him once more before falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up, still in Jasper's arms. There was another hour and a half until Jasper had to leave for class. I didn't want to wake him up; he needed the sleep to survive class later. I slipped out of his arms and stuck a pillow in my place. I smiled when he hugged it tighter. After I showered I figured I'd relieve Bella of her breakfast duties. No one else was up when I started the coffee. After I had a pot brewing I moved on to eggs. I whipped the batch and they were ready to cook, and put bread in the toaster, and in the toaster oven. One of the many benefits of having roommates; all of our parents bought us housewarming gifts. Who knew we'd end up needing them all? Once I put in the second batch of bread to make toast, I started cooking the eggs.

"GUYS! FOOD!" I yelled. Hopefully that was loud enough to wake them up.

* * *

**RPOV**

I woke up to someone screaming. I think it was Alice. I rolled over, a bit confused where I was.

Arms wrapped around me stirred, and I remembered.

"Rosalie," Emmett muttered.

"I'm not ready to get up just yet."

"Me either..." He started kissing my neck.

"GUYS, SERIOUSLY. GET YOUR LAZY BUMS UP!" Alice screamed.

"I guess Alice is ready for us to get up," I said with a laugh. I started to pull out of his arms, but he tightened his grip. "Why does she want us up anyway?"

"Probably something to do with the fact that I have classes in the morning," he said. "And I think she said something about food."

"Oh," I said. "Well, let's go see what food she's talking about."

He couldn't resist the food. "Okay..."

Alice had placed plates around the table, and was now putting a pan on an oven mitt in the middle of the table. It looked like scrambled eggs. Then, she brought over a plate piled with toast, and a pot of coffee.

Jasper came out of the bathroom, and sat in one of the chairs. Emmett and I followed suite, and grabbed some food.

"Alright, where are Bella and Edward?" Alice asked.

"Not sure... want me to get them?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Thanks."

I got up and walked down the hall to Bella's room. I knocked on the door, and no one said anything. I knocked again, louder this time. Still, neither of them answered.

I opened the door, just enough to poke my head in. They were both asleep still, and Edward's arms were around Bella. I was surprised they fit on the bed, although they were snuggled close. They were both slightly smiling. I closed the door and went to get Alice.

"Alice, you _have_ to see this."

She looked at me curiously, but followed me.

I opened the door to the bedroom and she poked her head in.

"Aw, my plan worked!"

"You knew it worked yesterday," I reminded her.

"Yes, but now I'm absolutely positive about it." She thought for a moment, and then said, "I hate to wake them up, but I think Edward has class too."

"I'm sure they'll understand."

She poked her head back in.

"Edward, Bella," she called. She turned to me, "Take it from here, I need to finish making breakfast."

"'Kay, Edward! Get out of bed. You have classes in half an hour. Bella, you're not helping." I watched them stir in the little bed. "Food's ready!!"

They got out of bed, slowly. I made sure they actually were coming before going back to the table.

I sat down and grabbed some eggs and two pieces of toast. We talked about the college classes we have, comparing teachers and such. Bella, Alice, and I sat finishing up our coffee, while the guys showered and got ready to go.

They left, and Alice starting making plans of what we were going to do while they were gone.

"How about a spa day, except we do it at home?" Alice offered.

Bella groaned, but I didn't see what was wrong with that idea. I agreed.

"Two against one, Bella, You lose. Spa it is," Alice said.

"This should be fun," Bella muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Next will be their spa day. Don't worry, I guarantee it won't be boring. Well, I hope it won't be. It should be posted sometime soon. I'm almost done writing it. But now I'm back at school from break, so who knows what will happen.**


	9. Spa Day

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait. Madi and I have been busy. I had finals a week ago, and Madi's having them now... so be patient. I may not get to update that fast. Hopefully, I will get to writing the next chapter tomorrow.  
**

**To make up for it taking so long, I wrote a really long chapter for you guys. :)**

**BTW, I was just wondering why there's so many more people on the story alert than the people reviewing? I want to hear your input, guys! Whether it's good or bad!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to come up with anything good right now. So yeah, I'll just tell you once again that I'm not Stephenie Meyer. These are not my characters.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9  
BPOV  
**  
I groaned at the thought of what Alice was sure to be planning. She only had two hours, at the most, to fit everything in.

Alice turned to face me, and grinned mischievously.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking, what's so bad about a spa at home?" Rosalie asked.

Alice played along, though she knew the answer. "Yes, Bella, what's wrong with it?"

I thought about my answer carefully before saying, "I hate being dolled up and fussed over."

Alice pouted.

"What's the point?" I asked. "I've got no one to impress."

Rosalie and Alice both gasped.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing," they both muttered.

"Seriously, what was with the gasp?"

"I'm not sure why _she_ gasped, but I was thinking you'd like to impress a certain someone," Rosalie said.

Alice nodded. "That someone being Edward, of course."

I knew what they meant, but I decided to play around with them a bit.

I pouted. "Do I need to impress him? Am I not good enough as _me_?"

"Bella! That's not what we mean!" Rosalie yelled.

"Yeah!" Alice added. "He still liked you this morning, even with your bed head!"

I blushed, realizing I hadn't brushed my hair or teeth yet this morning.

Rosalie elbowed Alice, who turned to look at her.

"You can't say anything," Alice quipped. "You've got it too!"

I laughed. "Don't worry, Rose. You make it work."

She stuck her tongue out at me. I grinned back.

"So you're over your silly fear then, I take it. I mean after last night there's no reason for it," Alice said to me.

"Well," I took a deep breath. "Not entirely, but I know you guys were right all along."

They both stared at me, smiling.

"Alright, enough staring; we have a lot to do!" I said. Alice looked puzzled. "I can tell just by the way you were grinning earlier that you have lots in mind for today."

"You know me too well," she replied.

"So what's first on the to-do list, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"We'll pull our hair back first, and then make the face masks," Alice said. "Then we'll paint each other's nails and toenails, while our face masks are on."

"That's not all, is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Nope!" She grinned her mischievous grin again.

"What else is there to do?" Rosalie asked.

"Once we wash off the face masks, we can do make up. Then-"

I cut her off mid-sentence. "Wouldn't that defy the purpose of the face mask though?"

She thought for a second. "No, we have nice skin already. The masks are just for the fun of it."

I sighed.

"Anyways, then we'll get dressed and do our hair for real."

I groaned again, getting myself a slap in the arm from Alice.

"Oh come on, Bella! It'll be fun!" Rosalie said.

"That's what you think," I muttered under my breath.

Rosalie offered to French braid my hair and Alice offered to braid Rosalie's. Alice didn't need to do anything, since hers was short. She just stuck a headband. I sat on the floor with Rosalie behind me, and Alice behind her.

When they were both done braiding, Alice went into her room. She came back with the recipes she had printed out a while ago for homemade face masks. She had several different ones. She said they were each for a certain skin type. We decided to all use the same one, so we wouldn't have a lot of bowls to clean up. While Rosalie and Alice made the masks, I cut up some cucumbers so we could put them on our eyes. I never understood the purpose of that, but Alice told me to do it, and I wasn't about to argue with her.

Alice carried the bowl of goop into the bathroom. I looked out the windows as we followed her.

"GUYS! LOOK!" I screamed, practically making Alice drop the bowl.

"What Bella!?" Rosalie asked.

I pointed out the window. "It's snowing!"

Alice set the bowl down and ran to the window. It was snowing really hard, everything was white already.

"I hope this lasts," Alice said.

"Me too," I said.

"Me three," Rosalie added.

"Well, come on. We've got work to do!" Alice said, walking back to the bathroom.

We put the mask on our faces in front of the mirror. Rosalie and I went into the family room, and sat around the coffee table. Alice went back into her room, and brought out a massive box full of nail polish. She also had Q-tips, nail clippers, nail files, cotton balls, and nail polish remover. She opened the box and started putting out different colors on the table.

"Pick a color!" She said brightly.

Rosalie looked through all the colors, before deciding on a bright pink for her nails, and a contrasting pink for her toes. Alice picked light green for her nails, and a dark green for  
her toes. I picked a deep blue color for both.

So, what was last night like for you guys?" I asked them, while painting Alice's nails.

They both sighed.

"Mine was... amazing," Rosalie said first.

"What made it so amazing?" Alice teased.

"Emmett," she sighed.

"Well, duh! We figured that much," I said.

"He kissed me."

I gasped. "Spill! We want the details."

"Well, I walked in on him when he was changing, and I guess I was sort of gawking. Then he asked if I was enjoying the view. I told him I could leave, but he didn't let me. Then  
he asked why I was in his room, and I think I said something about being yours being occupied. I told him you guys weren't going to be alone tonight, and he asked if I wanted to stay with him in his room. Somehow we ended up on the bed, kissing."

I turned to Alice. "Somehow, I think we're missing something."

Alice nodded. "So you guys just made out randomly?"

Rosalie blushed.

"Only kidding, Rose. We don't care about how. We're just glad to see he's over that brat."

I nodded. "He was too good for Rebecca."

"I hate her already, and I don't even know her!" Rosalie said.

Alice and I stared at her, open-mouthed.

"What?"

"He told you about her?"

She nodded. "Before the movie."

"Did he tell you the whole story?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I think so."

We were even more shocked.

"Wow. He hasn't even told us the whole story," I said.

"He must really like you, Rosalie," Alice said.

Rosalie blushed again. "I like him a lot, too."

"What about your night, Alice?" I asked.

Alice told us about a phone call from some girl named Alex, and her overreacting to it. She also told us about her kiss with Jasper.

"And he told me he loved me," she said quietly.

"He did?" Rosalie asked. "Wow. You've only known each other for a few days!"

Alice nodded. "I know..."

"Well, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said I loved him too, obviously," she replied.

"And do you?" Rosalie asked, sounding a little doubtful.

"Yes," her eyes sparkled as she said this. "I really think I do. After last night, I was sure of it. He's everything I could ever want, and more. When he said it, I knew it was true. Besides, even if I didn't what was I supposed to do? Just keep my mouth shut and be all rude and reject him? No. I don't think so! But, I really do love him. More than you could know." She paused for a second before saying, "So, Bella... what about you?"

I should have seen this coming. After all, I was the one who got us on this topic. "Honestly?" They nodded, encouraging me to tell them. "I went back into my room after talking to you, he wrapped his arms around me, and we went to sleep."

"That can't be all. I can tell by your eyes. There's more you're not telling us."

"And you say I know _you_ too well," I said. "Fine. He said 'goodnight, love' and kissed my forehead. But, that's not as big as yours!"

"Yes it is! It may not be lip to lip kissing but still. And he called you 'love'!"

I didn't say anything, as I had no idea what to say to that. We finished painting our nails and toes. I went and got the cucumbers, and we placed them over our eyes. I leaned my head back on the couch. We just sat like that, relaxing.

When I heard the door open, I took the cucumbers off my eyes. The guys walked in the door, shaking the snow out of their hair. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw  
us. Emmett was the first to laugh. His laughter caused the others to start.

What's with the... the... green stuff?" He was having a hard time talking through his laughter.

"Shut up, Emmett. It's for beautification purposes. You don't want us to be ugly, do you?" Alice said.

That just caused them all to laugh more.

Alice went to the bowl, still in the bathroom. She came back with a handful of face mask, and then she wiped it on Emmett's face. He was too shocked to even do anything. Him, me, and Rosalie all sat there open mouthed. Edward and Jasper were laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces.

"What are you two laughing at?" Alice asked them.

They both pointed to Emmett.

"You think that's funny?"

They just nodded. She walked over to them. Rosalie and I sat, watching Alice wipe it on their faces too. Now the three of them stood there with the same expression on their faces. Alice wasn't done though. She went and got the rest of the cucumber and handed them each two slices.

"There. Now put those on your eyes, and your skin will look great in no time!" She said cheerily.

Rosalie and I started laughing, and Alice joined in.

Emmett started to walk toward Alice. She gulped, not knowing what would happen next, and moved to stand behind the couch. Emmett didn't follow her though. He went to the couch, sat in Alice's spot and put the cucumbers on his eyes. As if that didn't make us laugh harder, the look on Alice's face would have done it. She was shocked beyond belief, her mouth hanging open.

"Um... okay then. I think I'm going to... wash this off," Edward said, backing away toward the bathroom.

"Me too," Jasper was following him.

We all turned to look at Emmett, who was now laughing hysterically.

"Don't worry, I'm coming too. This stuff is burning my face!"

Alice, Rosalie, and I just looked at each other, not quite knowing what to do. Alice shrugged and we went back to sitting on the couch, with our face masks still on.

* * *

**A/N: I have no clue what the next chapter will be. Well, I guess I have an idea... sort of. Anyways, reviews are welcome as always.**


	10. Pizza Delivery

**A/N: I feel so bad! I haven't updated for so long! Ten whole days! I'm really sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It's definitely my favorite so far. It would have been up like an hour ago, but Madi and I had technical difficulties. Madi had to edit it twice, and I had to re-space the whole thing. So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure by chapter 10, all my disclaimers will have told you: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**RPOV**

Finals were going to be the death of me, I swear. For the past week, all I'd done was study, eat, sleep, and take tests. I hadn't seen Emmett, Alice, or Bella all week. I'd seen Jasper and Edward, since I lived with them, but only in passing.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"ROSE! Jeez, get out of the bathroom! Edward and I need to get ready too you know!" Jasper yelled.

I sighed. I was already out of my shower, and dressed, so I opened the door to let him in.

"Alright, you can use the other sink while I finish getting ready," I said while putting toothpaste on my toothbrush.

I started brushing my teeth, Jasper was doing the same.

He spit in the sink, and then said "I was thinking."

I motioned with my free hand for him to keep going.

"We should hang out with Alice, Bella, and Emmett this weekend," he said.

I smiled, showing my toothpaste-y mouth. I rinsed my mouth out before replying. "That's a great idea. I've missed them this week."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, me too."

"Okay, well can you tell Edward? I have to go take my physics exam now."

He nodded, and I left the bathroom.

I grabbed the keys to my Mustang, and smiled as I walked to the car. _Just think, in a matter of hours, you'll get to see Emmett,_ I thought.

I had finished my exam, pretty confident of most answers. Physics was one of my strong-suits. I wasn't too worried about it. I keep distracting myself thinking about all the different things we could do this weekend. There were so many, especially with the newly fallen snow! Snowboarding, sledding, skiing, movie night again, and we could do Christmas-y stuff too! Oh, God. I was surprised I finished my test. There were so many things running through my mind, it wasn't even funny.

I turned in my test, and left the classroom. I headed for my car, wondering what we would be doing. Someone whistled at me.

"She's so hot!" The person was loud enough for me to hear.

"It's hard to tell, she's all covered up," another voice said.

They all laughed.

I turned around, to peek at who was behind me. Three guys were huddled together, watching me. One saw me looking, and started walking toward me.

"Hey," he said, in a voice I assumed was supposed to be sexy. I just glared at him. I didn't like where this was headed, and I wasn't about to encourage them.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he said. He ripped my jacket off. The buttons scattered all over the ground. "Show them what you look like!" This pissed me off. That jacket was $400, and he just ruined it. He would be sorry.

"How about I show _you_ what I look like?" I asked.

He smiled mischievously. "I'd like that."

I took off my jacket, slowly, teasing him. I set it on the ground.

I acted like I was going to put my arms around his neck; but instead, I punched him as hard as I possibly could right in his face. He fell to the ground. Blood was trickling out of his nose. I was pretty sure I had broken it for him.

"That'll show you," I muttered, and continued walking to my car. I got in the driver's seat, and started the engine. Before pulling out, I looked back at the three men. The other two were helping the one I had punched up. He was holding his nose, and looked embarrassed. Served him right, asshole. I drove home, upset that I had to resort to violence. He deserved it though. I didn't really feel bad about it, just upset that I had to.

I parked in my usual spot in the apartment building's parking lot. When I walked in the door of our apartment, I set my keys on the little table by the door and went into the kitchen. I grabbed myself a bottle of water from the fridge, and sat down on the couch.

"Jasper, Edward? Are either of you here?" I called. No answer. "Guess I'm talking to myself then."

I turned on the TV, and flicked channels for a little while before deciding nothing was on. I turned the TV back off, and went into Edward's room. I didn't think he wouldn't mind if I borrowed a CD.

I opened the door to his room. "What a dork," I said out loud. He had made his bed, and his room was spotless. I walked over to his overflowing CD shelves, and looked at the artists he had. There were so many to pick from. I had no idea what I wanted to listen to, so I grabbed one I'd never heard of, and went back into the family room.

I put the CD in the stereo system, and hit play. The music filled the room. It wasn't bad. It was in between rock and pop. I didn't know what to call it really, but the voice singing was amazing. I laid on the couch, closed my eyes, and listened to the lyrics of the song. They actually had meaning. It wasn't just some lame song that had a good beat to it. I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew, someone was shaking me.

I opened my eyes.

"Rose, we're ordering a pizza. Are you going to eat any?" Jasper asked.

I thought about that for a minute. "What time is it?"

"It's around 5:30," he said.

Dinner time, "Yeah, I'll have some."

"Toppings?"

"Pepperoni is fine."

"Okay," he said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, Jasper, come back."

He came back over to me on the couch, and I sat up. He took the spot on the couch where my feet used to be.

"Rosalie, is that my CD?" Edward shouted from his room. He had interrupted right before I could ask Jasper what I wanted to know.

"Yeah," I yelled to him. "Do you mind?"

He walked into the family room. "No, I don't. Did you like the band?"

"Yes, actually I did."

"You say that like that surprised you," he chuckled.

"Sort of, I didn't know what it would be. I kind of just grabbed a CD."

"Anyways," Jasper said, hinting he wanted to know why I told him to come back.

"Oh, right. Did you make plans with Emmett, Bella, and Alice?" He nodded.

"Well, what are we doing?"

"I'm not sure. Apparently, the three of them were already planning something for the six of us to do. Emmett wouldn't tell me what it was. All Alice told me was to dress casual."

"Oh," I said. Damn, I really wanted to know, too. Edward seemed confused. "What are you two talking about?

"You didn't tell him this morning?" I asked Jasper.

"Oh. I forgot I was supposed to," he said. I sighed; Jasper could be so forgetful sometimes.

"This morning Jasper and I decided to make plans to hang out with Emmett, Alice, and Bella, since we haven't seen them all week. I guess they were thinking the same thing."

He smiled. I brushed a hand through my hair and Edward gasped.

"What?"

"What happened to your hand, Rose?" Edward asked.

Jasper took my hand in his and looked at it. It was red in places, and had a purple-ish bruise right where I had punched the guy. It didn't hurt or anything and I could move everything fine. It was just bruised.

"Long story..." I said hoping that would be enough.

"We've got time. After I order the pizza, we have 45 minutes to hear your story or the pizza is free," Jasper said. I laughed. "Okay, go order the pizza and I'll tell you when you're off the phone."

Edward sat down in the chair next to the sofa, and we sat waiting for Jasper in silence.

"No, just one large pizza. Yes, pepperoni. No, not anchovies. Gross. We want ONE. PEPPERONI. PIZZA," he gave them our address and came to sit back down. "God, that girl is an idiot. Anyways, carry on Rose."

"Well, I finished my physics exam, and was walking to my car. These three guys were whistling at me, et cetera. I ignored them at first, but then one basically said he couldn't tell how hot I was because I was clothed. So one of the guys came up to me, and pulled off my coat, which ripped off all the buttons. I was really upset, so I decided to play with him a bit. I took the coat completely off, and put it on the ground."

They both were laughing.

"That's not even the best part," I said. "After that, I went to 'put my arms around him', but I punched him in the face instead. He fell to the ground, and his nose was bleeding."

They just laughed more.

Edward held up his hand for me to high five him. I grinned, and slapped my hand to his.

"I knew there was a reason I was friends with you, Rosalie," he said. "I wonder if we'll ever see this guy."

"Probably not, I doubt he'll come anywhere near me now," I told him.

The door bell rang, and Jasper got up to go get the pizza. I went to the door with him, to grab the pizza while he paid.

He pulled open the door. The pizza delivery girl's face lit up when she saw Jasper.

"That'll be $7.89," she giggled. Her attempt at flirting was pathetic.

I grabbed the pizza and stuck it on the counter, then decided to save Jasper from his misery of this girl. I went and whispered a plan in Edward's ear. He smiled and walked over to Jasper. I couldn't hold in my laugh when Edward put his arm around Jasper's waist. Jasper was facing sideways, so I could see his face. It was priceless.

"I'm so glad we ordered a pizza, Jazzy. We can feed each other again!" Edward said, more gay than necessary.

Jasper caught on. "Great idea!"

If I thought Jasper's face was funny, the look on the girl's face now was even better. She crumpled up a piece of paper in her hand, probably a phone number.

**Pizza Delivery Girl POV**

God, I hated this job. I didn't even like pizza.

I walked up the stairs in the apartment building, being careful not to fall with the pizza. I knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened, and the hottest guy I had seen in a long time came to the door. It was my lucky day!

"That'll be $7.89," I said. I was flirting. I hoped he noticed.

He took the pizza and handed it to someone behind the door. I took out the receipt and quickly wrote my phone number on it when he was facing away from me.

He turned around and started getting money out. That's when another super hot guy walked up. There were two, in the same apartment. I smiled at the second guy.

The new guy smiled politely but then, he wasn't... was he? Oh my gosh, he just but his arm around the other guys waist.

"I'm so glad we ordered a pizza, Jazzy. We can feed each other again!" The new guy said. Oh my God. He was gay.

"Great idea!" The other one said. They both were gay. So it really was true... all the hot guys…damn that's a shame. To think I imagined making out with them. I crushed the receipt in my hand. He wouldn't need it anyways.

He handed me a $20 and said, "Keep the change."

**JPOV**

I shut the door, and turned to Edward, grinning like an idiot. "I forgot how much fun it was to freak people out by pretending to be gay."

He grinned back. "I know!"

"Okay you two, don't get too used to it. You _do_ have girlfriends after all." Rosalie said.

That just caused us to laugh harder. Edward and I used to pretend we were gay at bars if a girl couldn't take a hint to leave us alone. We had a secret signal, and everything.

We sat talking about all the times we had done that, while we ate our pizza.

* * *

**A/N: ****When Rose punched him, honestly I didn't even see it coming. =P**

**I thought since chapter one showed you how close Emmett, Bella, and Alice were, that I would write a chapter to show the relationship between Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper.**

**Review, please. =)  
**


	11. Saturday: Part One

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I had a day where I was like "OMG! I have ideas finally!" So, because of that, you guys get a two chapter weekend. Well, the next chapter may not be posted until Monday, but it IS written, for the record.**

**Thanks to Alice, Madi for some of the ideas, and Siob for helping when I wasn't sure who's POV to switch to.**

**Madi edited for me, as usual. Her story (This One Time at Band Camp) is favorited for any of you wondering. I recommend all of her stories, though. Not just this one. =)**

**Disclaimer: You think between chapters it has changed, and suddenly I'm Stephenie Meyer? Ha ha, that's funny.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**APOV**

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._ I could hear my phone vibrating... but where was it? I checked my dresser, my nightstand, my bed, the charger, my bag, and was now looking through my purses and handbags. This could take a while. It took three more bags, but I finally found the little cell phone in my black Chanel bag. One missed call from Jasper. My heart kicked up a speed. I missed him so much. It had only been a week, but I hadn't talked to him at all, other than the texts saying goodnight. I quickly hit send, and called him back.

"Hello, Alice," he said. I hadn't realized how much I missed the sound of his voice.

"Hey, you called?" I asked.

"Yep, Rosalie and I were talking this morning…and well, when do you finish finals?" He asked. I wondered why he wanted to know, but then again, I probably didn't have to think very hard.

_Flashback- yesterday_

"I miss Edward," Bella whined.

"And I miss Jasper, but you don't hear me complaining," I said.

"Ah…Rosalie," Emmett sighed.

Bella and I grinned at each other, and looked at Emmett.

He looked confused.

"Nothing, Emmett. We're just glad to see you're finally over... her," I wasn't sure if I should say her name.

"Rosalie makes me forget all about her," he said.

Bella's smile got bigger, and I'm sure mine did too.

"How did we get so lucky?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "I have no idea, but I'm sure glad we are."

"You know what?" Emmett asked us.

"What?" We said in unison.

"We should make plans with them this weekend."

"We totally should!" Bella said.

"OH! I have an idea," I said.

They looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, I've always wanted to go rock climbing... and that sports equipment store just put up one of those climbing walls. We could go out to eat after."

Emmett's face lit up. No doubt he was thinking about how he could impress Rosalie. I assumed he liked the idea.

"Bella, what do you think?" I asked, knowing Emmett would agree.

She thought for a moment before nodding her head yes. "I guess I'll go..."

Emmett was practically jumping in his seat.

"Jeez, Emmett, take a chill pill," I said.

We had called the store, and made sure they had an opening for the six of us this weekend.

_End Flashback._

"Hello, Alice, you there?" Jasper asked.

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm here."

"Okay, so when do you finish finals?"

"Today's my last one," I smiled.

I heard him repeat that to someone, and I laughed. I knew _exactly_ what they were doing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Making plans, are you?"

He chuckled. "How'd you know?"

"We did too."

"What do you mean...?" He asked, nervously.

"Don't worry; the plans involve the three of you."

I heard him sigh in relief. "Okay, so what are we doing?"

Bella, Emmett, and I had decided to keep it a secret. We wanted our plans to be a surprise. "You'll see."

"Oh, come on. You can tell me," he purred.

"Nope! I promised." I grinned as I said this, knowing he would want to know even more now.

"Not even a hint?"

"Not unless you consider dressing casual a hint."

"Damn. When are we going?"

"Well, we plan on eating beforehand, so we'll leave around noon."

"Do I at least get to know where we are eating?"

"Nope!" This was becoming a fun game for me. I grinned.

"Please?"

"Jasper, relax. We don't know where we're going for lunch yet, silly," I told him.

"Fine, can I talk to Emmett?" He asked. Now why in the world would he want to talk to Emmett?

"I guess," I said.

I went into the living room where Emmett was sitting. "Here, Jasper wants to talk to you," I said, holding out the phone to him.

He took the phone, looking a bit confused.

"Hello?" He grinned. "Nope." He paused. "Not a chance." Pause again. "Why would I tell you?"

From his answers, I could tell Jasper was trying to get Emmett to tell him too.

"You're just going to have to wait." He paused. "Wait. No. Good-bye, Jasper." He flipped my phone shut, and handed it back to me.

"Jasper really wants to know where we are taking them tomorrow," I said.

Emmett laughed. "I can tell."

"He tried to get it out of me first."

"He doesn't realize how stubborn you are, does he?"

"No, he realizes it. He's just equally as determined."

My phone started buzzing again, and I looked at the caller ID. It was Rose this time.

"Jasper again?" Emmett laughed.

"No, actually it's Rosalie," I said.

His eyes lit up.

"Not so fast, she called ME. If she asks to talk to you, I'll give you the phone. Got it?"

"Fine," he said.

I flipped the phone open again, and hit send. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alice. It's about Saturday."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Jasper tell you to call me, to try and get it out of me?"

"Um, no, actually. It about something else."

"Oh, okay. What would that be?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell Emmett. He'll be pissed, and I really don't want to worry about me. I handled the situation already."

"Uh, alright. One second." I was curious what she was talking about, and I didn't know if my side of the conversation would let Emmett know anything Rosalie didn't want him to know. I figured it was safest to go into my room.

"'Kay, spill."

"Well, it's mostly about my jacket. Some guy was ripped it off me, don't even ask. Well, anyways, I was wondering if I brought it to you on Saturday, that maybe you could fix it?"

"Depends what's wrong with it."

"Some of the buttons got ripped off. I think I got them all, so I have all the buttons and the jacket. It cost me $400, and I'm NOT about to let that go down the toilet."

"Right. I'll see what I can do. I think I can fix it."

She squealed. "Thank you, Alice. You're the best."

"No problem. I know you said not to ask, but why'd he rip it off?"

"God only knows," she answered. "Don't worry. I took care of him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She laughed. "I punched him in the face... I think I broke his nose."

I laughed too.

"Okay, well, I have to go. Thanks again, I'll see you Saturday."

"Alright, bye, you too." With that, I hung up the phone again.

**EmPOV**

**Later at the restaurant...**

"Jeez, Emmett, you're such a pig," Bella told me after I ordered a massive burger with fries.

I grinned. "I can't help it, I like to eat."

The waiter looked to Rosalie. "Is there _anything_ I can get you, ma'am?" I did NOT like the way he said anything. He implied much more than he said.

Rosalie looked at me, completely oblivious to the flirting waiter. I smiled. "Rose, you have to tell him what you want."

She laughed. "Right, I'll have the grilled chicken Caesar salad."

"That sounds good! I'll get that too," Alice said, setting down her menu. I wonder if Jasper noticed how the waiter smiled at her. Could this guy not tell that they were with _us?_

Jasper glared at the guy, and he looked down at his notepad. "I'll have the half order of the ribs."

I wondered what Edward would do. I turned to watch the show that would happen next. Edward was whispering to Bella, and pointing to the menu. She pointed to something, he asked her a question, and she nodded. The waiter was watching them.

I cleared my throat. I didn't need for this guy to be here longer than necessary.

Edward looked up. "Okay, we're ready to order now. I'll have the same burger as him," he pointed to me. "And she'll have the regular burger, only she doesn't want all the fixings, just ketchup and pickles."

"No mustard, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, any of that stuff?" I asked. How could she eat the burger plain? Gross.

She just shook him head.

"Is that it?" The waiter asked.

"I think so," Alice told him.

The waiter nodded and headed off toward the kitchen.

**JPOV**

The waiter had just set down our food. Emmett and Edward's burgers were a little smaller than Frisbees. Bella's, on the other hand, was your average sized hamburger.

We finished eating, and while Edward, Emmett, and I stood in line to pay (after much argument) the girls went to get the car. They said they weren't going to just stand around, and we weren't about to argue.

They pulled up Emmett's Jeep around to the front of the restaurant. We paid then headed to the car. Bella got out of the drivers seat and went to sit in the back. Rosalie had shot-gun. I climbed in the back too, and sat next to Alice.

"Are you going to tell us where we're going yet?"

Alice grinned, and shook her head. She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "It's a surprise, silly."

I kissed her cheek, and whispered back, pouting just a little. "Even for me?"

I was distracted momentarily by the sound of someone gagging. Emmett, of course.

"You guys need to get a room. The whole CAR can hear your little conversation."

Alice blushed, but I smiled. "We did nothing wrong."

"Yet," Bella added. I rolled my eyes, and leaned my head back on the seat.

I didn't push the subject more until I realized Emmett was pulling into the parking lot of a sports equipment store. I looked at Alice, who was smiling wider now.

"You can't possibly be serious. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm all for sports stores... but you, Bella, and Rosalie can't possibly have fun here."

She shook her head. "You really haven't figured it out?"

"No....figured _what_ out? That we're at a sports store?"

Bella shook her head and pointed to the store. I examined the signs hung up, and it hit me.

"New rock climbing wall, now open," I read aloud.

Edward looked at Bella, smiling. "This is what you guys have been planning?"

"YES! For God's sake! Yes!" Emmett yelled. "Let's GO!" He was obviously more than a little excited for this.

"Oh, crap," Rosalie said, smacking her forehead. We all looked at Rose. "I forgot the…um...jacket, Alice," she said it reluctantly, but I didn't see what was so bad about forgetting a jacket. I was, however, confused why she said 'Alice'. It's not like Rosalie's jacket would fit Alice, or vise versa. I thought about it for a minute, and I figured out what she was talking about. She was probably talking about the jacket that jerk had ruined. Alice was probably going to see if she could fix it. Why was Rosalie so hesitant to say that though? I was about to ask Alice, when she elbowed me in my stomach.

"It fine, Rosalie. We can just go to your place and pick it up," Alice said.

Edward coughed.

"Okay, fine. Yours, Edward's, AND Jasper's place," she glared at him. "Happy?"

He nodded.

"Okay! Can we GO now?!" Emmett was really impatient.

**BPOV**

"Yes, Em, hold your horses," I said. I opened the door, and carefully stepped down, not wanting to slip. The snow covered the ice, so I was being extra careful lately. Edward laughed under his breath at my caution. He hopped out, not even worrying about falling. He put it arm around my waist, and shut the car door.

Emmett was already out of the car, and at Rosalie's door before any of us were out of the car. You'd think he was a little kid about to go into a candy store, the way he was acting. He grabbed Rose's hand, practically picking her up and running to the door.

Jasper and Alice were walking to the door, hands interlaced, following Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and I joined in too. I picked up my pace a bit, more confident about not falling with his hand around my waist.

When we got inside the building, you could clearly see the climbing wall in the back of the store. No one was on it, at least, not that we could see from here. We headed in the direction of the wall.

It was separated from the store by a glass wall, with a door in the center. The wall didn't stretch to the tall ceiling. It was only a bit taller than the door, leaving the space open between the climbing wall, and the store, but still separate.

Emmett pushed open the door, and stepped in. He walked over to a man sitting at a desk.

"We're here to rock-climb!" he said excitedly.

"Sorry, the place is rented out until five. Private party." His voice was cold, harsh.

The look on Emmett's face was priceless. He looked so depressed, I couldn't help but laugh. He thought that we'd have to leave.

"Move, stupid," Alice said. She pushed him over so she could get to the desk. "Hello, I'm Alice Brandon. I'm the one who has it rented out until five."

"Oh, okay. Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" The man was much cheerier now.

"I was about to, but the big mouth over there is over-excited and didn't let me talk," Alice responded.

Emmett moved behind Rosalie, embarrassed by his mistake. It was funny that he thought her tiny figure could hide him.

The man showed us how to latch on the harnesses that would attach to the wires, which would be there if we fell. Alice had picked for us to do the self-course. We would hoist ourselves up, and use our ropes to let ourselves down. Of course, the employees would be there if we needed help, but we would pretty much be on our own.

After we had our harnesses on correctly, our gloves on to prevent rope-burn, and our ropes looped in, we each picked a spot to climb and started up. Emmett was the first to begin climbing. He was up about ten feet already.

"My monkey man," Rosalie said. He looked down, and realized none of us were even on the wall yet.

"What are you guys afraid?" he asked, lowering himself a couple feet.

"Nope," I answered.

"We're just waiting for you to fall," Jasper added. Edward laughed, and nodded his head. Emmett shook his head.

"Come on, baby," he said, extending a hand to Rosalie.

She laughed, and took his hand. He pulled her up, gently, until she was at the same height he was.

"Race you up!" she said. A wide smirk spread on his face.

He was climbing up fast, not missing a beat. She hadn't even realized he started up yet.

"Hey, you, cheater, at the top!" she called up to him.

He looked down from the top, grinning. "I win!"

She shook her head. "Cheaters never win."

"That's _so_ not true. Cheaters win all the time. Just watch poker games!"

I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Ready to climb, love?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. I walked up to my wall, and placed my fingers in a crack. I hoisted myself up. I reached up for another one, pulling myself higher. I put my foot in the crack my hand started off in, and turned to Edward, smiling. He was still at the bottom, watching me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing," he said, and started climbing too. I watched the muscles in his arms flex as he pulled himself up the wall. He had a lot of upper body strength, and was able to pull himself up much faster than I was. Thankfully, though, he didn't seem to mind my slowness.

Alice and Jasper were climbing too, Alice giggling when he let her get higher than he was. He would pretend not to have a place for his hand, giving her a chance to get up a little higher. Emmett and Rosalie were back at the ground, starting another race. I could hear Rose saying something about it being 'fair' this time.

I was about halfway up when I slipped. I went to put my foot into a crevice my hand was in earlier, but my foot couldn't find the spot. I slipped, and started to fall. I didn't fall more than a foot, when I was stopped. The harness rode up my butt, but it was better than my butt smacking the ground. I looked up at Edward, who had my rope in one hand, his rope in the other. I smiled sheepishly.

"You better hold on tight, spider monkey," he told me. I giggled at his random nickname.

I took my rope back in my hand, and hoisted myself up again. Once I was at his eye level, I moved closer to him.

"Thank you. Although I have a major wedgie, I appreciate not falling," I said. Then I realized I had just told him that I had a major wedgie, and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I blushed, and he smiled.

"It was no trouble, really," he said. "I just don't want to see you fall."

"I've missed you," I said.

"I missed you, too."

"Oh did you?" I asked, playfully.

"You have no idea," he said.

"Don't I?"

"No..." he murmured. He leaned forward to kiss me. I pulled myself up higher again and laughed when he pouted.

"Up for a race?" I asked. Not waiting for his answer, I started climbing again.

He chuckled, pulling himself up.

Even with my head start, he beat me to the top. It was close. I was only about three feet behind me. It took me two pulls to get where he was.

My personal favorite part was letting myself down. I bounced against the wall, letting out a bit of my rope as I went. I'd seen it on TV, but it was much more fun to do for yourself. Even though Edward had got to the top first, I got down first.

We climbed for another hour or so, when the man at the desk announced our time was almost up. By the time everyone was down, and we'd taken off our harnesses and ropes, our time was up. We paid for the day, and headed to the car.

"Emmett, let Jasper drive. We're going to his apartment so Rosalie can get something for me," Alice said.

Emmett sighed, and handed the keys to Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, that's the chapter. Don't hate me for the almost kiss, please. I didn't feel Bella could handle not falling if she was distracted like that. xD  
**

**I know you're all dying to know what their apartment looks like. You'll find out, be patient.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	12. Saturday: Part Two

**A/N: Hey there all you people reading this! I would have updated yesterday when Madi sent it back, but it was my birthday so I didn't. But it's here now, so that must count for something. ;)**

**Madi edited, and it was her idea to bring in a certain someone. (Hint, hint)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. I do, however, own...someone. (Wink, wink)**

**I would have just said who, but that would spoil the surprise. :P**

**Anyways, read on!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

Rosalie was getting the jacket that was broken, that much was obvious. What I did wonder, though, was why she didn't want Emmett to know _how _it got broken. She had made it VERY clear not to tell him.

I wonder also wondered if maybe she forgot the jacket on purpose, wanting Bella, Alice, and Emmett to see our apartment. I didn't see why she would do that though. Jasper and I both would have no problem having them over, without the set-up. Rose knew that, so I assumed she really did just forget it.

Jasper pulled into the rarely used guest spot in front of our familiar apartment building. I got out first this time, offering Bella my hand as she stepped out of the car.

Rosalie looked at me and Bella getting out. "You guys don't need to come in, you know. I can just run in and-"

Bella cut her off. "We want to see your apartment. That's okay, right?" she asked, looking at me now.

"Its fine, Rosalie, why are you so stressed?" I asked.

She shot me a death stare and I decided to go talk to her.

"Bella, excuse me for a minute," I said.

She nodded, and I walked to Rosalie.

The others were still in the car, but I pulled her further away anyways. "Rose, really, why are you so stressed about this?" I asked, making the concern clear in my voice.

"I don't know," she started. "I mean, I know it seems stupid, but I really don't want him to find out. I'm afraid he'll go after this guy."

I raised one eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be a good thing, though?"

"No. You don't understand. That guy will leave me alone. I know it. He's seen, and felt, I might add, what I can do when they mess with me. I don't want Emmett to go and harass this kid. Although he deserves it, he doesn't _need_ it. Emmett doesn't need to mess with him anymore. The past is past, and I really just want this whole thing over with. Does that make sense?"

I thought about what she said for a minute. "Yeah, I guess I can see where you're coming from. But they really do want to see the apartment, and I figure now is the perfect time. We just bought a new bag of Pizza Rolls, and we can pop them in the oven," I grinned, knowing she hated them. "If you really don't want him to know about the jacket then I'll distract him. Show him the TV, or something. Or you could act like its nothing; Say you put it in the wash, and the buttons fell off. After all, you said that was all that was wrong with it."

"That's true, thank you Edward," she said. She hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, and hugged back.

I pulled back, and said, "You don't need to worry about such silly things, Rose."

By the car, I could see them all watching us. I sighed.

She didn't have to look back to know why I sighed. "For the record, if they ask about this, _you_ are the one that has to come up with some explanation. Got it?"

I nodded, laughing, and walked back to the car, Rose next to me.

As we started walking back, the others got out of the car. Emmett came up, and stood between the two of us.

"Any reason you were hugging my girlfriend, Masen?" he said, both jokingly and totally serious at the same time.

"She was nervous, and I wanted to find out why. She's like my sister, McCarty, no worries," I told him, following his lead by using his last name too.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What was she nervous about?"

Crap. "Oh, um, well she had exams yesterday and she was... stressing about how she did. I was reassuring her she did fine," I said.

I didn't think I was convincing myself, but it seemed to be enough for him, so I let it go.

I went back to Bella, interlocking my fingers with hers. I lead her into the building, up the flight of stairs, to the second floor, where our apartment was. The others were following close behind us. I slid my key in the lock, smoothly opening the door.

I shrugged out of my jacket, and held out my arm for Bella to put her coat there too.

She took off her coat and slipped it on my arm. I decided to be polite and take everyone's coats, although I didn't really know what I was going to do with them. Rosalie took hers off, and hung it in the little hall closet. I followed suit and hung everyone else's coats there too. They had wandered to the kitchen/nook/family room area.

"Do you guys want a really quick tour? It's small, so the tour will be short," I asked.

They nodded, and I went down the tiny hallway, gesturing for them to follow.

"This," I opened the door to the closest room on the left, "Is my bedroom."

Bella walked in, followed by Alice, and Emmett just looked in from the doorway.

"It's so neat," Alice said.

"Edward, man, I didn't know you were a tidy person," Emmett laughed.

I shrugged. My room was always clean. The deep gold bedspread, a couple shades darker than the walls, was laid over the bed; the pillows arranged how I liked them. My desk was clean too, the papers were in neat piles, pencils were tucked away in the drawers.

Bella was looking at my CD wall. I say 'wall' because I have an entire wall covered in shelves full of CD's.

"Edward," she murmured when I walked to her side. "You have _so_ much music."

I nodded. "Music is a passion of mine," I said simply.

"I'll say," Alice said from behind me. I chuckled.

"Alright, moving on to the next room," I said, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her to Jasper's bedroom door, just to the left of mine.

**APOV**

Edward led us to another door, obviously Jasper's. I could tell, because Jasper had came up behind us, probably wanting to know what we thought of it. Edward opened the door, and this time, I was the first one in.

I looked around the room. It was about the same size as Edward's but it looked a bit bigger. His was set up completely different. The walls were a soothing sage green. They looked darker than they actually were, as the curtains were drawn and the lights were off. He reached behind me, and flicked on the lights. I was right. The walls lightened a shade.

His bed was diagonal to the walls in the corner farthest from the door. The bed was unmade, but I could tell the bedding was a solid, dark green print. The pillows were the same color, and the sheets were the color of the walls.

Also unlike Edward's room, the desk wasn't as neat. The floor was, however. It was free of clothes and anything else that could have been on the floor.

"I love the color on your walls, Jasper," I told him.

He smiled. "I wanted something calming. All the stress of college was getting to me, so I painted them this," he said, waving his hand at the wall.

Bella walked in, looked around, and went back out.

"Well, she likes it," he said with a laugh.

"She's not really into the whole 'room decorating' thing. I decorated hers," I told him.

"Oh, that makes more sense."

Edward poked his head in. "Moving on to the next room," he said.

I followed Jasper out of the room. Right across the hall from Jasper's room, Edward was opening a door.

"This is the bathroom," he told us. I poked my head in, there was really nothing to see. It was all white, two sinks, a shower/tub (the kind that are connected) and a rug that Rosalie had obviously put there. One side had Rosalie's make-up and face wash and other hygiene stuff, and the other side had, what I assumed was, Jasper and Edward's stuff. Bella looked into the room too, before Edward led us to the last room.

Rosalie now came up to us. "This is my room."

She opened the door, and surprisingly enough, it wasn't pink. The walls were painted a bright, lime green. Her bedspread was laid over hear bed. It was patterned black and white, in swirls and other random shapes. Okay I lied, there was a bit of pink. The bedspread had two colors of pink in it. They were just little polka-dots here and there, colored light and dark pink. All the furniture was wood, but stained black. The ceiling had netting on it, which looked sweet. Over her chair, I assumed, was the jacket I was supposed to fix. 

**(Pictures of her room are on my profile page****)**

Rosalie followed my stare, and realized what I was looking at.

"Yep, that's it," she said. "We can leave it here until you guys are ready to leave, or put it in the back of the Jeep now."

"We should put it in the back, so we don't forget again," I said.

She nodded, and put the jacket over her arm. She grabbed a baggie with the buttons in it off the desk. She handed me the buttons, and I slipped them into my pocket.

I grabbed Bella as we walked to the car.

"What is that?" she asked.

"My jacket. Most, if not all, of the buttons need to be sewn back on," Rosalie said.

From the look on Bella's face, I could tell she figured she shouldn't even ask how all the buttons came off.

We went back inside to find Edward pulling a yellow bag from the freezer.

"You're kidding, right?" Rosalie asked him.

I had no idea what was in the bag, but Rosalie seemed to.

"Pizza rolls?" Bella asked. "That's your idea of dinner?!"

Oh. Ew. Freezer food was not my thing, let alone little rolls filled mostly with sauce. I looked closer at the bag, and saw it said "Three Meat" on it, disgusting. I was SO not eating that.

"Edward, I thought you were KIDDING," Rosalie said. "I'm not eating that."

"Me either," Bella said.

Edward looked at me, like my opinion would make or break this dinner.

"Ew, it's gross you even _think_ I'd want to eat that."

Edward sighed. "No Pizza Rolls, guys," he told Emmett and Jasper.

They actually sounded upset about this.

"Listen," I said. "I'm all for getting pizza... just not in the shape of little rolls."

Rosalie and Bella nodded.

"Why don't we drive to Mama Mia's Pizza? It's not far from here," Bella said.

"Sounds good to me," Emmett said.

"Anything sounds good to you, Emmett," Jasper said.

Emmett glared at him. "Actually, that's not true. Broccoli, for instance, does not sound good to me."

Jasper grinned. "Are you _sure_?"

Emmett laughed. "Positive."

"Just grab your keys, Em. We're hungry over here!" Rosalie told him.

**EPOV**

I walked into the little pizza place, Bella's hand in mine. Jasper followed with a hand around Alice's waist, Emmett and Rosalie close behind them.

I walked up to the hostess. "Table for six, please."

She seated us at a round table. Bella sat between Jasper and I. Emmett was on the other side of me, and Rosalie was between him and Alice. On Alice's other side, connecting our circle, was Jasper.

Our server came up, looking down while she pulled out her pad of paper to take our order.

I watched her look through her pockets for the pen, and realized I recognized her. No way. There is no way. She DELIVERED for us. She can't be a server too!

Without a word, I pulled Bella on my lap, moved into her chair, and slipped her into the one I was sitting in. She looked at me funny, but I held up a finger, telling her to wait. I scooted my chair closer to Jasper, and he looked like he wanted to punch me. That was, until I pointed to the waitress. His face was unreadable. It looked like shock, anger, and smirking combined. Rosalie looked at the waitress too, and burst out laughing.

The waitress looked up from her apron, and looked around the table before landing her eyes on Jasper and I.

"Oh. My. God." she said, looking totally and completely shocked.

* * *

**A/N: We couldn't just take her out of the story.. what fun would that be? :P**

**Now, for my birthday (even though it was yesterday) I want everyone to review. Please, for me?  
**


	13. Pizza Girl Returns

**A/N: Alright everyone. This chapter is dedicated to Siob, for a couple reasons.  
1.) She was right, *sigh* I was wrong. My hair does not look like a haysack, it looks like a haystack. :(  
2.) She edited this chapter for me. I was impatient and Madi was busy, so Siob edited it temporarily. :)  
3.) I taught her to make scrambled eggs. Just thought I'd throw that in there. *grins***

**Disclaimer: Obviously, no, I am not Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**RPOV**

I don't think I'll be able to stop laughing at all through this meal. I knew Mamma Mia's was a good idea! Of course, I realized as soon as Bella suggested it, that it was a good idea. I remembered the pizza-girl incident as soon as the name of the place came up, and who was I not to agree to that level of entertainment? It was all that I could hope she would be working today. That would just make my day. Lucky for me, she was.

Alice, Bella, and Emmett were thoroughly confused. I couldn't stop laughing enough to explain. Then again, I couldn't explain now anyways - the waitress was still here.

"Drinks?" she asked. It looked like she was going to say as little as possible. That would be no fun.

"I don't know," Edward said, looking at the menu. Oh, jeez. He wasn't even going to fake it? I kicked him under the table. "Ow! I mean, what about you?" he asked Jasper. I kicked him again. He was so bad at this! "OW! Jazzy!"

Jasper just looked at him like 'what the hell is wrong with you?' Lucky for him, he was smarter than Edward, and didn't need my help (if kicking could be considered help).

"I'm not sure either, Eddiekins," Jasper said. Oh dear. He was taking this to a new level, and it was very entertaining. "How about we get a milkshake and share it?" he asked, trying to keep from smirking.

"That's a great idea!" Edward said, more enthusiasm than really necessary.

"Um.. okay. What flavor?" the waitress asked.

"Chocolate," Edward said, at the same time Jasper said 'strawberry'.

They looked at each other, then laughed.

Edward switched his answer to strawberry, and Jasper switched his to chocolate. Once again, they told the waitress at the same time.

She was confused. "So which is it, chocolate or strawberry?"

"We'll have strawberry," Edward told her.

"No, Edward, it's okay. We can get chocolate," Jasper told him.

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I was cracking up.

"Excuse us for a moment," Bella said. Her and Alice grabbed my arms, pulled me out of my seat, and the three of us went to the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you _want_ the people out there to think we're lunatics?" Alice snapped.

"Rosalie, seriously. Do you see the waitress's face?!" Bella asked.

I nodded, still laughing. "You guys don't get it," I said between laughs.

"Then explain," they both said.

I composed myself enough to answer them. "The waitress, she delivered a pizza at our house before."

"God, Rosalie. What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Bella asked.

"She was flirting with Jasper when he went to the door."

Alice glared at me. I held up a finger, signaling for her to let me finish.

"So, Edward and Jasper used to do this..thing.. when girls they didn't like would flirt with either of them. They had a signal. Jasper did the signal without even realizing it, and I saw it. So, I pushed Edward to the door."

Bella's eyes got wide when she realized where I was taking this.

"Edward put his arm around Jasper, and pretended to be gay. It was priceless. So now, when we saw her, obviously we had to continue with the charade."

Alice and Bella now understood why it was so funny to me, and they, too, started laughing. After laughing a bit more, we went back to the table. The waitress was gone, and the guys looked bored, upset, and possibly tired.

"Hello!" Alice said, very chipper. "Miss us?"

Mhm's all around. Good to know our boyfriend's loved us so much. I rolled my eyes at their attempts.

"So Edward, when did you become gay?" Bella asked.

Edward face registered shock, while Jasper started laughing, and judging by the rate at which he stopped, and the look on his face, someone had kicked him. Hard.

"You're one to talk," Alice said, glaring at him. It was no secret who kicked him.

Just then, the waitress came back with a chocolate shake, and four cokes.

"We ordered for you three. Coke's good, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, fine," Bella said, while I nodded.

"I guess," Alice said.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

I checked her name tag. She hadn't told us her name because of the shock of seeing Edward and Jasper again. It said Ashley.

"I think so, but could you give us a few minutes?" Emmett said.

"Sure," and she walked off toward the kitchen.

"Two pizzas, but what toppings?" Jasper asked.

"Get one pepperoni and one half-and-half," I said.

"What toppings on the other one then?" Emmett asked.

"Everything on one side. You know: ham, pepperoni, green onions, all that jazz," Edward said.

Jasper glared at him.

"No pun intended?" he said it as a question.

"Can we get pineapple and ham on the other side?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah!" Alice said. "That sounds so good right now."

"Okay, so let's get this straight. One with just pepperoni, and one half everything, half pineapple and ham?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Alright then. We're ready to order."

The waitress came back a couple of minutes later, and we ordered our pizza. Bella and Edward were sharing the milkshake, and Jasper was drinking the Coke that was for Bella. Whenever the waitress was about to come by, they would move around the drinks to make it look like Jasper and Edward were sharing.

The pizza had came, and we were in the middle of eating when the waitress came by without us realizing it.

"How's that milkshake?" she asked, her tone harsh.

"It's great, thanks," Edward said, taking a sip for effect.

"I know what you're doing," she said.

"I'm pretty sure everyone does... I'm in a restaurant eating pizza and drinking a milkshake," he replied smoothly.

"Don't be a smart-ass. I know what you and _him _are up to," she told him gesturing at Jasper.

**Pizza Girl POV**

I walked out of the kitchen with a pizza for a little old couple. I glanced over at my other table, with the hot gay guys. I couldn't help but wonder who else was gay in their group. Surely they couldn't all be homosexual though. The big guy was really hot too. Damn, three hot guys all at one table.

When I looked over at their table, the bronze-haired boy was drinking the milkshake. Then the brown-haired girl took a sip of the other guy's straw. Wait a minute, what? That made no sense. _They_ were sharing it? Then... wait. UGH! I'll bet he wasn't even gay. So then, why...?

It hit me like a ton of bricks. He wasn't gay. The other guy probably wasn't either.

I set down the pizza with a mumbled "enjoy your meal," before walking to the table with the three hot 'gay' guys.

"How's that milkshake?" I asked, using a rude tone, so he would hopefully catch my drift.

"It's great, thanks," he said then took a nice long sip, probably to prove his point.

"I know what you're doing," I said, only a little more than a whisper.

His face showed the slightest shock before he composed himself. "I'm pretty sure everyone does... I'm in a restaurant eating pizza and drinking a milkshake."

"Don't be a smart-ass," I told him. "I know what you and _him _are up to," I said, waving my arm at the blond boy.

His eyes got wide, and he turned to the blond boy, who had the same look on his face. I knew by the way they looked at each other straight away that they knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well, in that case," the pretty blond girl started, the glare the bronze-haired boy gave her would be enough to shut me up, but the girl kept talking. "Edward, honestly," she started, looking at him. So his name was Edward. "You and Jasper-" she now looked at the blond-haired boy. "-can be more open about your relationship."

Did she think I was stupid? I knew they weren't gay. I didn't say anything, just rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie," Jasper said. "She _knows._"

The bronze-haired boy - Edward, moved his chair from next to Jasper, closer to the brunette. She had one hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

"We're not usually like this," the smaller girl with short, black hair told me.

"Just curious... why would you want me to think you were gay anyway?" I asked.

Jasper and Edward's faces mirrored the same grimace.

The big one with short, brown hair answered my question. "Well, I don't know the entire story, but from what I heard, _someone_ was hitting on them. Neither of them were single, or...um.. interested, so Rosalie came up with that little plan. I don't think any of them counted on seeing you again," he said.

"Oh," I said lamely. I didn't know what else I _could_ say.

"Really, we're here on a big group date," the short girl said.

Now that I looked around the table, I could clearly tell the couples apart.

There was the big guy, whose name I still didn't know, and Rosalie. At least, I think her name is Rosalie. She was the pretty, blond one. Thinking about it, I realized they were a couple from the start. Their hands were intertwined the whole time.

Then Edward, and the brunette. I'd seen them sharing the shake, so I knew they were together, even if it took me a while to figure it out.

Obviously the last two, Jasper and the short-haired girl, were together. They had interlocked their hands as soon as Edward had moved his chair closer to the other girl.

How could I have been so stupid, so naive?

I had no answer to my own question.

I looked over at Edward again. His milkshake (well, I guess it was the girl's, too) was a sip away from being gone.

"I'll bring over a couple of waters. Is that it?" I asked.

"I think so," Edward nodded, looking around at the rest of his group. "We're ready for the bill."

I nodded and went back to the kitchen.

**JPOV**

Having paid, we headed to the car.

"Where to?" Emmett asked.

"Isn't there a game on tonight?" Edward asked, ignoring Emmett's question.

"I think so," I said. There was always a game on. The girls rolled their eyes.

"We can go back to our place," Alice said.

"Will you guys stay the night?" Bella asked, looking mostly at Edward.

"As long as you want me, I'm here," he said.

"Okay, you two. Can you wait until we're at the house until you have a "get a room!" moment?" Emmett asked, totally serious.

Bella giggled, but nodded.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry, it was short. I'm not sure if it was as funny as I hoped, but oh well. It is what it is.  
**

**So, by a show of hands how many people want to see a lemon in the future of this story? That would require changing the rating to 'M'... so let me know.**

**Reviews are, as always, welcome. =)  
**


	14. Shoveling Snow

**A/N: It's been over two weeks! Sorry, bah. Writer's block for a short while, and then writing it, then getting it edited. And math homework. Ahhh. So much math and physics lately!  
**

**No excuses from me though. It was late, and there was nothing I could do about it. :/ Buttttt: I have ideas for the next two or three chapters, so you should get them sooner. It kind of depends on my homework load though. Homework has to come before this story, sorry. My mother's rules. :/**

**Oh, yeah. Madi edited this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters. Sadly, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Oh! I get to own the old man who lives next door. LOL! Exciting, huh? :P**

**It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but that's the result of writers block. Hopefully the next couple ones will be longer.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

Emmett pulled back into the parking lot of the apartment building.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked him.

"Well, I seem to recall Bella asking you three to stay the night. I figured you would want your own stuff," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I had to admit, it kind of was.

After they packed up some clothes, and pajamas, we were on our way to the house. Emmett parked along the curb in the street. I knew I'd have to move my truck from the driveway too. Over the course of the day, snow had been falling. We had to shovel out the driveway and our sidewalk. It was one of the only downsides about living in our house. I didn't mind though; Emmett, Alice, and I made it into a game. Whoever's pile was biggest won. The other two had to rock-paper-scissors for who made the hot chocolate.

"Why are you parking here, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Is today 'Question Emmett's Driving Day'? Because you guys sure are asking a lot of questions," he replied.

"We have to shovel the driveway," I told them.

"Shit, if I had known that, I wouldn't have come!" Edward said. I slapped his arm playfully. "You know I'm just kidding."

"Oh do I now?" I asked. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear. "You know, after we could take a nice hot shower."

Did he say we? I could feel my cheeks get hot. They were beat-red, I'm sure.

"I could have swore we said wait until we're in the house to have a 'get a room' moment," Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Race you to the house then," Edward said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "How mature of you."

He winked.

"Alright, well we might as well get started. With six of us, shoveling will be no big," Alice said.

We borrowed shovels from the neighbor, because we only had three of them.

I looked around, making sure no one was looking in my direction. Everyone was shoveling their own little area. Carefully, I set down the shovel and picked up a handful of snow. I packed it tightly into a ball, and chucked it at Emmett's back. In his thick winter coat, it wasn't hard to hit him. As fast as possible, I picked up my shovel and started shoveling. He wouldn't know who hit him.

"Ah!" he yelled. The snowball had hit him in the back of the neck. My aim was a tad off. His hat and coat didn't cover it, and he shivered as the wet mushy snow slid down into his coat. I watched from the corner of my eye as he turned around, packing snowballs.

He threw one of them, and it hit Edward in the side of his face.

Edward looked confused, and I couldn't contain myself anymore. I burst out laughing.

Edward grinned. "You think that's funny?"

Crap. That was not smart. I ducked as a snowball flew past my head. It kept going until it hit Rosalie. She growled, and made a massive snowball. She aimed for Edward, but he moved out of the way. It hit Jasper, who wasn't exactly involved in the fight.

"Oops," she laughed.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Alice yelled. I looked to where the sound of her voice came from, but there was only her pile of snow. She was hiding behind it, already making snowballs.

I dived for my pile of snow, hiding behind it. I made snowball after snowball, chucking them over my protective wall. I could hear screams from Rosalie and Alice when they were hit, and the guys were laughing. I crawled over to Alice's 'fort'.

"Let's team up. They'll never know what hit them," I said before she could pelt me with snowballs.

Her smile widened, and together we threw tons of snowballs at them.

Half an hour of this and my jeans were soaked and frozen. I'm pretty sure my toes were blue. I knew my lips were. I stood up, risking being a direct target.

"I surrender!" I yelled, and then covered my face with my arms. Surprisingly, I didn't get hit. I took my arms down, and three snowballs hit me. "That wasn't fair."

"Never said we played fair, Bella," Emmett said. I glared at him.

"Oh whatever. I'm too cold to care. Let's just finish the driveway and get inside," I said.

Edward immediately came out from behind his pile, and picked up a shovel. "Well, what are you waiting for? You heard her!"

I was lucky to have him. He cared more than he probably should.

Another half hour of shoveling went by. We finished up ours within minutes, but we decided to help out the little old man who lived next door to us, and shoveled his too.

We came inside, all of us totally frozen.

"Unfortunately, we only have two showers. We'll have to take quick showers, if we want to all have hot water," Alice said.

"I can think of another way to save water," Emmett said.

What was with the guys today? Jeez, they were horny.

Rosalie had the same look on her face that I'm sure I did. She slapped his arm.

"Stop it," she said. Then she looked at Edward. "You too."

He grinned innocently. "What? I didn't do anything."

"Maybe not now," Alice said. Jasper seemed to be the only non-horny guy at the moment. Alice had her arm around his.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"Well, who's fastest? Whoever showers the longest should go last. We don't want them to use all the hot water," Alice replied. I just stared at her. "What? My showers aren't _that _long."

Emmett laughed. "Alice, your showers are like an hour long."

"Jeez, Alice, what do you _do_ in there?" Jasper asked.

Alice put her hands on her hips. "I only take half an hour, at most, to shower!" she defended herself.

"Me too," Rosalie said.

"Well, me, Jasper, and Emmett are probably going to be the fastest. As girls, you naturally take long showers," Edward said.

"Okay, well you three decide who goes first," Rosalie said.

"I need wet clothes, people," I said. "Chop, chop!"

Alice went off into her room, and Rosalie took her bag into Emmett's room.

"Nice to know somebody listens to me," I told the guys.

They stared at me like I was crazy.

"Just decide who's showering. Whoever isn't, change into pajamas or something. I'll dry off your clothes," I said.

"What about me?" Edward asked.

"I take it you're showering now?" I ignored his question.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'll just come in and get them, set them close to the door."

He grinned, but nodded.

"Just pass on your knowledge, okay?"

"I will," he said.

I spun around to get a laundry basket.

"Wait, Bella," Edward said. I completed my spin, turning to face him again.

"Yeah?"

I was met by his lips, hungry against mine.

I pulled back, smiling. "Miss me or something?" "Something like that," he mumbled.

"Save it, they'll be plenty of time for making out later," I told him.

"I'll hold you to that don't worry," he said.

"Oh, I was counting on that." I winked, and then walked into my bedroom.

I pulled off my wet clothes, leaving them on the floor. I slipped into some of my short-shorts, and a cami, figuring I'd just take it off to shower soon anyways.

After getting dressed, I took my wet clothes and put them into the laundry basket I had brought out earlier. Rosalie and Alice's clothes were in there. Jasper came out when I did. I picked up the basket, and balanced it on my hip.

Jasper threw his clothes into it, and I continued to the first bathroom. Emmett had put his clothes outside the door, so I picked them up and put them into the basket.

I continued down the hall, into Alice and mine's bathroom. Edward didn't put his clothes outside, but I figured they'd be right inside when I opened the door. I set down the basket next to the door.

He didn't hear me over the shower when I knocked on the door. I inched the door open, steam pouring through the crack I opened it. He didn't seem to be naked in plain sight, so I continued in.

He was singing in the shower. "I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act! I think you're special, what's behind your back? So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. Dirty babeeee, you see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way!"

I laughed, but he still didn't hear me. I scooped up his clothes, and sang along, "Get your sexy on!"

*****************

After putting all the clothes into the dryer, I headed back to the kitchen.

Alice had made hot chocolate. I grabbed a mug, and added marshmellows. All I needed was a peppermint candy cane, and this winter scene would be complete.

The thought of candy canes reminded me. "Alice, we still have to put up our Christmas tree!"

"We're late this year!" she yelled.

"Late? How can you be late to put up decorations?" Rosalie asked us.

"We always do it the day after Thanksgiving, but this year with finals coming up so soon after, we didn't," I told her.

Alice nodded. "And now we're a week late!"

"Why not put it up today?" Rosalie suggested.

"You guys wouldn't mind?" Alice asked, already excited.

"No, I'd love to help!" she replied.

"I think it'd be great for them to help. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper can go outside and hang lights. I don't want them on the roof this year. All we need is for Em to fall again."

Alice laughed. "Hey, he landed in the snow!"

"Yeah, but if you hadn't let go of the latter, we wouldn't have had the problem in the first place," I argued.

Rose gasped. "He fell off the roof?"

"Well, technically no. He fell off the latter on the way down _from_ the roof. He landed in a big pile a snow. Not a bone broken or bruised. He was lucky," I said, humor coloring my tone.

"I'll say," she muttered.

"Hey, Bella?" Alice asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, Alice?"

"Why is your hair all wet?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so. I want to thank you all who reviewed with your opinion on the lemon. I've decided to do them in the story, sort of. I mean sort of, because it'll be like BD. You know its there, but you don't know what happens. Except in this case, you can read what happens in my other story. I think I'm naming it "Citrus Fruits" lol. So, if you want to read a lemon for this chapter, please see the other story. :D**

Now for those of you who don't want to read it, don't worry. If you don't read them it shouldn't confuse you. Hopefully. I've worded it carefully, so you know its there, you just don't know what happens. Does that make sense? Probably not. lol. Oh well.

**Reviews are welcome in this part of town! :P **


	15. Christmas Decor

**A/N: Much sooner of an update this time. :D**

**Madi read it over, and apparently there were no errors. Let me know if you see any. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Twilight. *rolls eyes*  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**APOV**

Bella's hair was pulled back sloppily into a ponytail. It was really bothering me. She turned around to look at the closet where we kept all our decorations, and I realized she had a reason for it to be up.

Her ponytail was totally soaked, as if she had already showered.

"Hey, Bella?" I asked.

She looked at me, and replied, "Yeah, Alice?"

"Why is your hair all wet?"

"Oh... um..." she said, probably trying to come up with an excuse. "It's from the snow."

Was it like that when we came inside? I couldn't remember. I'd have to talk to her later, not completely sure if I believed that.

"Sure, we'll go with that," Rosalie said. Her mind was on the same wavelength as mine.

Besides, if I couldn't get it out of Bella, I could always ask Edward. I have a hunch that it involves him too. Although, I probably don't have to ask. The blush on Bella's face when I asked about it pretty much answered my question.

"So, anyways," Bella said, changing the subject. "About those Christmas decorations."

As much as I would have liked to press her more on the subject, I respected her space. I'm pretty sure I don't want the details anyways. Who knows, maybe it really was just the snow.

The subject of the Christmas decorations set my mind on a different track. Would Jasper want to come over for Christmas? Would we still be together then? Would Edward and Rosalie want to come over too? Well, of course. Bella and Emmett would want them over.

I had to think about what I wanted to get for Jasper. There were so many possibilities! I would have to make a date to go do ALL my Christmas shopping. Oh, I wonder if Rosalie would want to help me drag Bella to the mall. I know Bella wouldn't want to, but I think Rosalie would want to come. We could all get gifts for the guys. Rosalie would be able to tell us what Jasper and Edward would like, being that she lived with them for a while. Bella and I could help her with a gift for Emmett.

Thoughts were racing through my mind at light speed.

"Hello? Earth to Alice?" Bella's annoyed tone pulled me from my thoughts.

"Oops. What?" I asked.

"I said, 'Your turn to shower,'" she told me.

"Oh! Okay."

I got up from the couch, set my mug in the sink, and went to the bathroom. After making sure there were actually towels (not wanting a repeat of the incident where there weren't any), I turned the water on. It was still hot from Edward and Emmett showering.

I tried to make it as quick as possible, but knowing that Jasper was only a few rooms away, in the shower, without clothes, was seriously making it hard to concentrate on shampooing and conditioning. I rinsed off, and wrapped a towel tightly around me, trying to hold in as much of the shower's heat as possible.

I ran to my room, not wanting anyone to see me in my towel (well, not _anyone. _There was one person who I wouldn't mind seeing me like this...).

I quickly got dressed, and went back into the family room.

"Next!" I sang.

"Okay." Rosalie hopped up from her place on the couch, and walked to the bathroom. She knew how it worked from the night we met. Sitting down in her place, I looked around. Jasper was already out of the shower, Bella taking his place.

"Nice pajamas," Edward said, smirking.

I glanced down, already knowing that I was in my favorite pajamas when it was cold. I had on my red-on-white polka-dotted shorts, and my red fleece pajama pants with snowflakes on them. I was wearing my gray 'Washington University' hoodie.

Grinning back, I said, "Hey, at least I'm warm. And personally, I think these are really cute!"

He chuckled. "Ohh, yeah. The cutest," he said, sarcasm just dripping from his words.

I glared at him.

"I think she's cute," Jasper said, pulling me on his lap.

"Right answer," I whispered in his ear. I leaned in, and kissed his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

"What, Em? No 'get a room!' for us?" I said.

He muttered something that I didn't catch, then flicked on the TV. After looking through channels, he decided nothing was on, and turned his attention back to us.

"Alice, any plans?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. "Don't we always?"

"Yep, and you're the one who makes them. So what's on the agenda?"

"Christmas decorations!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! Do you want us to pull out all the boxes?" Emmett asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," I noted.

"Is that a yes?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Edward, follow me. Jasper, you can come too, but I don't know if we'll need you."

"If you don't need me, I'll stay with Alice," he said.

I smiled.

"Wuss," Emmett muttered.

"I heard that, asshole," Jasper said.

"Please, you were _supposed_ too," he replied.

"Okay, stop fighting! Go!" I kicked his butt.

Rubbing his butt for effect, he walked out of the room, Edward following close behind.

"We're alone, for now," Jasper whispered.

"I know," I said, playing with a strand of his blond hair.

He brought his lips to mine, and we kissed. 

**EmPOV**

I led Edward to the attic entrance in my closet. I pulled the cord that pulled open the tiny set of stairs. The house was fairly new, so I wasn't too worried about it breaking. We walked up, and I walked to the box for the fake tree. It was giant.

"We just have to get this bad boy downstairs. That's probably the main thing, although there are three more boxes," I told him.

"Oh, okay."

He leaned down and picked up one end, and I grabbed the other. We brought it to the stairs, and set down the box.

"Alright, I'll go down first, and you can push it through the opening. I'll ease it down."

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked, sounding worried.

"Don't worry, Alice, Bella, and I do this every year. Its a fake tree, how could it break?"

"Actually, its more you that I'd be worried about breaking. But if you're sure, I'll push it through."

I nodded, and made my way to the bottom.

"Okay!" I called up. "Send 'er on down!"

He chuckled, and began to push the box down. I readied myself for the weight of the box, as it came closer.

"Ready? It's about to drop completely," he said.

"Yep!" I said, securing my hands on the box.

Carefully, I eased the box to the floor of my closet.

"Okay, we're good!" I said, patting the box. "Let's just bring it to the family room."

We brought the box out, and Alice immediately ordered for us to get the rest of them. I heard the door open on my left, and Bella snuck out of the bathroom into her room. I didn't have to turn around to know it was her. I could tell by where she went. The shower was still going in my bathroom.

As soon as I thought that, it turned off.

"Well, go!" Alice barked the order at us.

I turned around in time to see Rose wrapped in a towel, hair dripping wet. She smiled sheepishly then went into my room.

"So, Emmett. I know that _now _you're really hot to get into your room, but I think you should let Rosalie get dressed and come out here first," Bella said, smirking. Edward wrapped her in his arms, kissing the top of her wet hair.

I sat on the arm of the couch, watching the door of my room.

Rosalie came out, dressed in black sweatpants with a hot-pink tank top. Her sweats said "Dancer" down the side.

"You dance?" I asked, winking.

"All types," she said with a grin.

"Care to show me sometime?" I asked, wondering if she knew where I was taking this.

"Hmm," she pretended to think about my request. "Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"Depends, will I have my own pole?"

I laughed. "Of course!"

"I'm only kidding, Em," she said.

"Aw, damn. Are you sure? You'd be good at it," I said.

She smacked my arm. It didn't hurt, but I rubbed it anyways.

"Get a room, you two," Edward said.

"Hypocrite!" Bella exclaimed. "You tell _us_ to get a room, yet you practically own the hotel."

"That didn't even make sense, Bella," I said.

"It did, actually," Jasper took her side. "She's saying that instead of getting a room, like at a hotel, you _own _the hotel because you're there so much."

Bella nodded.

"Smart ass," I muttered.

"Heard that, too, Emmett," he said.

"Alright, alright. Let's get more of the boxes for Alice, before you dig yourself too deep whereas you can't get out anymore," Edward said.

"Nonsense, they'd help me out," I told him.

"Sure we would, Emmett, sure we would," Bella said, sarcasm playing on all her words.

I grinned, knowing she was only kidding, and went to get more boxes.

* * *

**Okay, so I've been noticing a lot of authors (like 483920758429 of them!) have been abandoning their stories! School, or focusing on other things. School should come first, but I mean even _I_ still find the time to write with all my math homework! Maybe its just me noticing this, and I'm crazy, but oh well. Anyways. Just saying that that won't happen with IIHE. As long as its unfinished, I'll be writing for it. **

**Thanks for reading. Now all you have to do is review. ;)**


	16. It's a Date

**A/N: Okay, I don't have time for a real author's note.**

**You know the deal. Madi edited, I don't own Twilight. Got it? Good.**

**Here it is!!! :D**  
**BPOV**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Alice!" I squealed. "Do you remember making this?"

I held up the bulb that she had painted. It started out all different colors when she painted it, but in the end it had all mooshed into a big blob, pooling at the bottom. It turned a nasty brown color. She had wanted to throw it away, but I wouldn't let her.

She smiled sheepishly. "Nonsense. I wouldn't make such a thing," she laughed.

This was before Emmett had moved in. Alice and I were living in an apartment together. Emmett moved in sometime later. I'd known him since we were little. He was like my brother. Our parents were close friends. When he transferred to our college and needed a place to stay, of course I offered for him to join us. We later decided the apartment was much too cramped, and found our house. We were completely moved in by winter of sophomore year.

"Sure you wouldn't," Edward said.

She feigned shock. "Never."

Jasper laughed. He and Rosalie were putting up lights on the tree. Edward was looking through the boxes of decorations that go around the house. He pulled out the stockings.

"I'm assuming you put these over the fireplace," he said.

"Nope!" Emmett told him. "Why would we put them there?" he said, looking at Edward as if he was insane.

Edward chuckled. "Just a hunch."

"Shut up, Emmett. That is to where we put them," Alice said.

I nodded. "The hooks are in that box, too."

Edward held up a little box, and shook it. "These them?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" I said. He raised one eyebrow.

"Sir? I'm not _that_ old." I giggled. "Oh, really?"

"Really," Alice said. "Now, I have something much more serious to ask of you three," she said, looking at Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward.

"Alright, shoot," Jasper said.

"We need to have Christmas together," she said.

I smiled. "Alice, that isn't exactly a question. Questions usually allow the answerer to have an opinion. That's more of a request."

She laughed. "But I already know their answer!"

"Oh?" Rosalie said, smirking. "And how exactly do you know that?"

"You didn't know I could see the future?" she answered, half-joking. She was partly serious.

Sometimes it did seem like she could see the future. She always knew what to do. It was sort of creepy at times.

Jasper went behind Alice and snaked his arms around her waist. "Did you see this coming?" he asked before placing kisses along the nape of her neck.

She giggled and nodded. "Of course."

I cleared my throat. "Anyways, she's right. We have to have Christmas together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Edward said.

Emmett sat on the couch, pulling Rosalie in his lap.

"You three should spend the night, too."

"You want Edward to sleep over?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Do I even want to know?" I asked, jokingly.

"Yes, Bella, I definitely want to spend the night with Edward. You know, I would totally pass up an opportunity to sleep with my beautiful girlfriend to sleep with Edward," he said.

"Speak for yourself," Edward mumbled.

"Actually, I only said that because I know that you and Alice want them here," Emmett said.

"Sure Em, sure," I said. "Alright then. So, what do you say?"

"But what about our families?" Rosalie asked.

"It doesn't have to be on Christmas day. We could always do it before then. Or after. Whatever works," Alice informed them.

"Sounds great," Jasper said.

"It does," Edward agreed.

Rosalie added, "I'm in."

"Yay!" Alice said, rather excited. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper went outside to put lights up while Alice, Rose, and I finished up the tree.

Once we were done, the tree's lights sparkled off the ornaments, and it looked amazing. Each ornament had a meaning or a memory behind it.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"There's an ornament we didn't put on the tree!" she said.

"Which one?" I asked, looking at the tree to see what was missing. I realized what it was right before she said so.

"The fairy!"

"The what?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"Alice's fairy ornament. I got it for her last year because she's like a pixie. Plus it was rather chipper-looking, and I couldn't pass it up; it was too much like Alice," I explained.

Alice reached in the box and pulled it out. She held it up for Rosalie to see.

"I see what you mean, Bella. It does look like Alice," Rosalie said.

"I love it," Alice said. The guys walked back in then.

"Done!" Emmett sang.

"Fall off the roof this time?" Rosalie said, smirking.

He immediately turned to Alice. "You told her?" His eyes were wide.

Alice burst out laughing, nodding her head. "It's...possible," she said between laughs.

He glared at her.

"Hey, it wasn't all me!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thanks, Alice. Throw me under the bus, why don't you?" I said. I was only kidding though.

"Do you want to come see the lights?" Edward asked. Rosalie and I nodded.

Alice was being chased around the couch in circles. They could be so childish sometimes. I rolled my eyes at them. Jasper grabbed Alice on her next lap, pulling her out of her loop.

"Alright, let's go," he said. Alice was giggling as Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's waist. Edward intertwined his fingers with mine, and the six of us walked outside into the cold.

"It's so pretty," Rosalie said.

I just stared at it. Winter made everything about our house look good. The lights twinkled all around the roof, and the two poles supporting the ceiling of the porch were also wrapped in lights. It was snowing, too, so everything together looked beautiful.

"You guys did a good job," I said.

"Not just good. This looks amazing," Alice told them.

"Okay, well you've seen it. We should get back inside. You three didn't put coats on, and its cold out," Jasper said.

**

Edward and I were on the love seat, as usual, while Jasper and Alice cuddled one end of the couch, and Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap on the other. We were watching whatever was on the TV. Emmett was whispering something to Rosalie, and she was smiling. He pulled his head back to look at her, and she nodded.

"What are you two love birds talking about?" Alice asked.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed. Edward and Jasper turned to look at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Food," was his response.

"Oh, I'm sure. When are you not?" I asked, laughing.

"There are plenty of times. Usually it's when I'm in bed, and-"

We all cut him off, including Rosalie, who was turning red. I could tell even in the dark.

"Actually," Rosalie said. "He asked if I wanted to go out tomorrow."

"Oh! Oh!" Alice said, excitedly. "Can I get you ready for it?"

Of course Alice would take any excuse for shopping and make-overs.

"Sure," Rosalie said.

"Alright, it's a date," Alice told her.

Emmett pretended to pout. "You now have a date before our date!"

I smiled. "Looks like it, Em."

**

**EmPOV**

I walked up to the apartment building, hands in my pockets. I could see each deep breath I exhaled. It didn't make sense for me to be nervous about taking Rose to dinner, but I was. This was our first date where the others weren't involved. Dinner and a movie. Super simple, so why was I unsure about this?

I knocked on the door to their room.

"Its open," Rosalie's voice sounded distant.

Jasper and Edward weren't home, so she was probably in her bedroom or something. I walked in, not surprised to see she wasn't in the family room. I took one last deep breath before going into her room.

Rosalie was sitting on her bed, her face buried in her hands. Beside her was an open envelope, the single sheet of white paper that probably came in it was on top.

"Rose...? What's the matter, babe?" I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

She looked up at me. Her face was streaked with tears, and her freshly applied eyeliner and mascara running down where the tears were.

She pointed to the letter, then whispered, "We- we've been evicted."

* * *

**A/N: Don't shoot me! The cliffy had to happen.**

**Review and I'll love you forever. ;)**


	17. Drama in the Gym

**A/N: Hola everyone! Thank you Madi, for editing. :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to tell you guys?**

**Read on!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**RPOV**

"How is that even possible?" Emmett said, softly. His arms were still around me, and he was holding tight. "They... just kicked you out? Just like that?"

"Not exactly," I said. They didn't kick us out. We haven't done anything wrong. Anything, like... at all. We've paid every single bill, fixed any possible problem, everything!

"What do you mean 'not exactly'. Do you have to move?"

I nodded, tears still streaming down my face.

"Babe," he said, rubbing by back. "Everything'll work out. What does the letter say?"

I picked up the letter and skimmed it over again. "Basically, it says a construction company bought out the lot that our building is on, because ours is oldest. They're tearing it down to build an office building. They're offering another apartment here in the complex, just in another building. It's smaller though; much smaller. Instead of the 700 square foot we have now, it'd be 500 square feet. It's downsized a bedroom, too. In other words, the three of us can't live here anymore. It would be so extremely cramped. So now, we have to find another apartment before our parents. God, my mother said I couldn't do this too! She said that we wouldn't be able to afford it, and we'd get evicted! Ugh. I can't believe I'm going to have to live with her again."

"Rose, that's not why you were evicted though, technically, you weren't even evicted. They just told you that you had to switch apartments from the sound of it."

"I know, but she'll still give me hell for this."

I didn't know what I was going to do. My parents didn't think along with college that the three of us could afford this apartment. We've had no problem at all. Crawling back to her now, even if the reasoning was different, would be like throwing myself to the sharks.

I wanted to go crawl in a hole. This shouldn't be happening. It didn't make any sense. Who the hell would want to buy _this_ lot? Seriously.

Actually, thinking about it, this is a really good place for an office building. It's near restaurants. But... blah! They can't do this! How do they expect to just... kick everyone out?

Emmett pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Don't worry, Alice'll have a solution."

**APOV**

"Come on, Bella. You can do this! Keep it up," the trainer was saying from his place in front of the treadmill she was running on.

"Easy for you to say," she said between panting. "You're not the one running!"

I continued my stride smoothly. "Bella, it's not that hard. And just look at the added bonus to this!" I said, pointing to where Jasper and Edward were lifting weights.

"Bonus to what exactly?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"To staying in shape, duh!" I announced.

"_Work it, make it, do it, makes us, harder, better, faster, stronger. Work it harder, make it better. N- N- Now that don't kill me. Do it faster, makes us stronger. Can only make me stronger,_" I could hear my phone in my bag.

"Emmett's calling!" Bella shouted.

"I know," I told her.

I stopped the treadmill and skipped over to my bag, pulling out my phone.

"Ello there, bear," I said in a sing-song voice. I saw Bella roll her eyes at me.

"Bear?" he asked. "Never mind, doesn't matter. Are you busy?"

"Define busy. I'm at the gym. What do you need?" I asked. The way he asked immediately made me drop the fun charade. This was serious.

"Would you be able to get to the apartment... like now?"

Bella stopped her treadmill to come over to me. "What?" she mouthed.

I'm sure the look on my face told her something was wrong. Emmett was never this serious unless there was a major problem.

"Yes, give me half an hour to round everyone up and get there. What's the problem, Em?"

"It's about the apartment. I'll just show you when you get here."

Bella had her ear pressed to the other side of my phone so she could hear his answer. Her mouth opened in an o-shape.

She held her hand out for the phone. I shook my head, and put my hand over the receiver. "Tell you in the car, go get Jasper and Edward," I told her.

Then I spoke in the phone. "Hand the phone to Rose please. You _are_ with her... right?"

"Yeah, I am. One second." I could hear the fumbling of them passing the phone.

"Hello?" Rosalie's voice was shaky, like she'd been crying.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm. Depends on what you mean. Physically I'm fine. I'm sort of a mess right now though."

"Everything will work out Rose. Don't worry," I said, walking to the car.

Bella, Jasper, and Edward followed behind me.

"Thanks Alice, for everything. You're an amazing friend," she said.

"Aw, thank you. It's no problem. You're a great friend, too."

Jasper raised his eyebrows at me.

"Just get in the car," I said with a small laugh.

Edward clicked for the Volvo to unlock.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Your apartment, I'm assuming you know the way," I told him.

"No, I don't. Can you explain?" he said rolling his eyes.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR SARCASM," Bella yelled, smacking him.

We piled in the Volvo, and Edward sped off. It was a silent ride. Although it was only about five minutes, with Edward's insane driving.

In those five minutes, I thought about all the things that could have happened. There could have been a fire, the power could be out, it could be flooded.

We pulled into the parking lot and I was out of the car before Edward even had the keys out.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, too impatient to wait for Edward or Jasper's key. I could hear Emmett's big footsteps as he came to let me in.

"That was fast," he said.

I ignored him, and moved to find Rosalie.

She was on the sofa. I pulled her into a hug, and scanned the room for anything obviously wrong.

"What's the problem?" I asked, seeing nothing.

She handed me an envelope. I opened it, and began to read.

The others came in, and gathered around. I set down the letter, and let Rosalie start to explain.

"This," she said, waving her arm at the letter in my hands. "Came in the mail today. Our apartment has been bought out, and we have to move."

Jasper and Edward's mouths hung open.

"You've got to be kidding," Jasper said.

"Rosalie, this isn't funny. I really hope you aren't kidding. This is definitely _not_ my idea of a practical joke," Edward told her.

"She's dead serious," Emmett said.

I nodded, getting the jest of the letter. "She not lying," I said.

Bella came over and wrapped her arms around Rosalie too.

"Hey, what? I live here too," Edward said, attempting to smile.

Bella squeezed Rose once more, then moved to sit with Edward. She took his hands in hers and rubs circles on them with her fingers.

Jasper pulled his phone out, dialed a number, and walked into his room.

I pulled away from Rose, and Emmett took my place. I followed Jasper.

"Mom?" he said into the phone. "I need to talk to dad. He's home, right?"

I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist. "Everything will be okay, Jasper. Don't worry," I whispered.

He nodded. "Dad, I'm coming home."

My mouth fell open. That wasn't what I expected him to say to his father.

His kissed me on the cheek, and listened to his father talk.

"No, no it's not that-" he said. "No, not that either." He paused. "Dad, we _can_ afford it. That isn't the problem. Someone bought us out."

I squeezed him tighter.

"Yeah, I know. I'm coming home."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me! Review instead!**

**Sorry, its really short. :|  
**


	18. Musical Instruments

**A/N: I just thought I'd let everyone who freaked out about Jasper moving in with his parents that I had a game plan already. That was only to throw you off track. Thanks for your concern though. ;)**

**Okay, this chapter took a really long time for me to post, but that was because I couldn't get on the computer at all this weekend (well, last weekend, technically). I had family staying at my house and I was the babysitter of the six-year-old. Good times. So I apologize for not posting. The part that bugs me is that part of this chapter was already written, but I couldn't just finish and post!  
**

**Danke to Madi who edited while she was bored at work. lol.  
**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I'm not Stephenie Meyer! Whoo-hoo!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

**JPOV**

Alice squeezed tighter reassuringly as I flipped my phone shut.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I don't have much other choice, Alice," I told her. "I mean it's not like I can move into your house."

As soon as the last word left my lips, I could see Alice's mind working out a plan. I was joking, but it made a little light bulb pop over her head.

"Jasper, that is an amazing idea," she said full of thought. "I mean, you _have_ stayed over a couple times, and we weren't too crowded, were we? I don't think we were. Why not? We could pack everything up and move you into our house no problem! Anything you don't need you can stick in the attic."

She rambled on, asking questions but not waiting for answers.

"Alice," I cut her off mid-sentence. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

She looked up, her brown eyes meeting mine. All I saw was love there. Just the look in her eyes told me she was sure.

"Of course I'm positive. Jasper, I love you. Why wouldn't I want you with me?" she whispered.

"I don't know. Just, this will be a huge change, and I don't want you to regret it."

"I won't regret it. Pinky promise," she said smiling wide and holding out her pinky.

I rolled my eyes, kissed her forehead, and then laced my fingers with hers.

"Let's talk to the others, then call your dad back!" she said excitedly.

We walked into the family room, and everyone was staring at us.

"Why do you look so happy?" Emmett asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Because this tragic moment has turned into an amazing turning point," Alice replied. Not exactly what I would have said, but it works.

Okay, so maybe it doesn't work. They were now extremely confused, I could practically feel the confusion sweep the room.

"What she means is we have an idea we'd like to run by you," I clarified.

"Okay, shoot," Bella said.

"Well, now that you have no place to stay... so I was thinking... why not stay with us?" Alice told them, pausing while she tried to figure out how to word it.

"That's a big decision. Are you sure about this?" Edward asked.

"Why do you all keep asking that? Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't," she said.

"This is a really good idea, Alice!" Bella said. "Edward!" she exclaimed.

"What, love?" he asked.

"We can get rid of my tiny twin and use your bed!" she yelled. "That is, if you don't mind," she said suddenly unsure.

"That's a great idea, Bella," he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm happy to share."

"If we need the space, we can turn the guest room into an office so all our stuff fits in our rooms," Alice told them. "And like I was telling Jasper, anything we don't need with us _right_ in our rooms we can put in the attic."

"This could actually work," Rosalie whispered.

"Not could, babe, will. This will work!" Emmett said, excitedly.

I nodded.

"See," Alice whispered in my ear. "It'll work out. Now scoot. Let's go call your father again."

**BPOV**

I watched Jasper and Alice go back to his room. It was weird to think it wouldn't be his room much longer.

"You don't happen to have any boxes, do you?" I asked.

"We might have a couple," Rosalie said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You have to ask?"

"Oh!" he said.

"Yeah," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well, let's get started!" Emmett exclaimed.

"This is actually a really good opportunity to go through all our crap. I mean, do we honestly need half of this stuff?" Rosalie asked, gesturing around the room.

"I think you three have a nicer sofa, so we can swap those," I said.

They had a long black leather sofa.

Alice came skipping out of the room, jumping into the conversation. "It won't match! Oh, but we could remodel! That would be fun!"

Emmett groaned and Rosalie smacked him. "What are you complaining about?" she asked.

"You've never seen the pixie decorating. Store after store looking for 'just the right thing'," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It's true," I said, nodding. "Alice, we _just _remodelled! You didn't like the wall color, remember?"

"So? You can never remodel too many times!" she exclaimed. "I like a change of pace every once and a while." She put her hands on her hips.

"What are you pouting about?" Jasper said, walking out of his room.

"They won't let me remodel the family room!" she yelled, throwing her hands up.

"Alice, what's wrong with it as is?" he asked.

"Well, nothing...but..." she tried to come up with a reason.

"Exactly!" Emmett said. "No reason. At all."

Alice continued pouting. "Puh-lease?"

"This is one battle you won't win, honey," Jasper said.

"Whatever. We'll just move around all the furniture," she replied.

"Oh jeez," I said. "Good luck boys."

They groaned, while Alice smirked.

Rosalie went over to the stereo and turned on upbeat pop music.

"We can put all the stuff to donate in one pile, garage sale in another, and box up what we're keeping. We won't do it all today, just until we run out of boxes," she said.

"Garage sale?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know what a garage sale is?" Alice asked him, looking at him like he was retarded.

"I do, but why would we have one?" he asked.

"To make money off stuff we don't need, stupid," I informed him.

"Okay, okay. Enough chit-chat. Let's pack some boxes!" Jasper said, keeping the peace.

Edward went to his room, and I followed.

"Closet first? There's bound to be stuff I don't need in there," Edward asked.

"Whatever you want, I'm here to help," I told him.

He opened the closet door and I was surprised to see a keyboard leaning against one side with its stand next to it, and a guitar on the other side.

"You play?" I asked.

"Piano? Yes. Guitar? Not so much," he chuckled.

"Why do you have a guitar then?"

"My mom got it for me for my birthday. She thought I would like to learn. I would, if I had any time. I rarely get to play my piano anymore, which bothers me," he said.

"Would you let me hear you play sometime?" I asked.

He smiled. "Maybe... sometime."

"Now is sometime," I said, wondering if he would.

"What will _you_ do for me?" he asked.

I smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

He grinned wider. "Well in that case, why not?" he said.

"How long have you been playing?" I asked while he opened the stand and sat the keyboard on top.

"For as long as I can remember," he said. "I miss my grand piano, back at home. I couldn't exactly bring it here."

"No, I suppose not," I said.

I brushed my hand over the keys while he plugged it into the way.

He had set the keyboard up at the foot of the bed. He sat down on it and patted the spot next to him.

As I sat, he clicked on the little keyboard and played a scale.

I laughed and clapped. "Beautiful."

"That's only the warm up," he winked.

He began to play Clair de Lune, his fingers drifting flawlessly over the keys. The song ended, and he began to play another; a soft melody I didn't recognize.

The door opened, and Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came in.

Edward looked up, and stopped mid-song. I'd have to ask him what that was later. I liked it a lot.

"Edward! I didn't know you played piano!" Alice exclaimed.

"I did," Rosalie said with a laugh

"Hey, man, is that a guitar or a bass?" Emmett asked.

"A guitar," he replied.

"Mind if I see it?" he asked, looking like a puppy that wants you to throw its ball.

"Go ahead," Edward shrugged.

Emmett opened the case. "Holy shit, dude. This is a kick-ass guitar."

He picked it up and strummed.

"Did you tune it too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. That was before when I had the time," Edward said.

Emmett started playing it.

"Emmett! I didn't know you played guitar!" Alice exclaimed again.

"Yeah, well," he said.

"Do you have a guitar?" Rosalie asked.

"It's in the attic. I thought you two knew," he said looking at Alice and I.

"Obviously not," Alice said.

"Obviously," I repeated.

"Enough fun and games, it's getting dark, anyone up for dinner?" Jasper asked.

We all agreed.

"Just not pizza again," Edward said.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this story is actually pretty close to being complete. By a show of hands how many would want a sequel? (Well, review actually, as I can't see your hands).**


	19. Nose Goes

**A/N: This be not the end! No worries there. =D This is longer than they've been lately. I was writing before Lost came on yesterday, and finished today. The characters took over. I think this is the fastest I've ever wrote a chapter (considering I started yesterday). I like it, personally.**

**Thank you, honeybun911, for the idea for this chapter. She requested they go to the bar and Bella not be the DD. I liked that idea, and so, here it is!  
**

**Thank you, Madi, for editing. She gets credit for a couple of the lines in here, and also for the drink choices. (I can't drink, so I wouldn't have any clue what to have them order..)**

**Disclaimer: It's Ch 19 and I still have to do these things? =O I'm not Stephenie, nor is my last name Meyer. 'Tis a shame.**

**Read on! =)**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

"You know what?" Alice said as we walked out of the restaurant.

"What?" Bella answered cautiously.

"We need to get our minds off this," she stated.

"Aly, what do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"We. Need. To. Get. Our. Minds. Off. This," she said slowly, as if talking to a toddler.

"We heard you the first time, baby," Jasper said. "How do you plan to accomplish this?"

I looked at Alice. She was grinning mischievously.

"Do you remember where we met?" she asked.

I thought back. It was a bar. I was drunk.

Rosalie laughed. "Oh gosh. Um... bar, right?"

Bella chuckled. "Frankly, I'm surprised _any_ of you remember. I mean no offense here, guys. Really. Your drunken selves entertain me greatly."

She looked back at me, grinning. "Oh Lord. What did I do?"

I waggled my eyebrows at her, and she smirked. I tickled her sides, making her squeal.

"You think that's funny?" I asked playfully.

She nodded, trying to free herself from my wrath.

I scooped her up and put her over my shoulder. She smacked my legs, asking to put her down. I ignored her requests, and carried her to the car. I spun around to walk facing the group.

"Put her down!" Rosalie said. "Look how red she's getting!"

"She's just embarrassed that you all are watching her stare at my ass," I told her.

"Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed. "I didn't think she could get any redder!"

Bella continued hitting and punching me, but she was laughing so I knew she wasn't really upset.

I let her off my shoulder, but not out of my arms. I went around and put her in the passenger seat of the Volvo, then walked back around to the driver's seat.

"Jeez, Edward," was all she said.

I sat in the car, grinning. "Like the view?" I asked, earning another smack.

Emmett and Jasper got in the car. Rosalie and Alice climbed in, and sat in the middle; which didn't make sense to me at all. Why didn't they just get in first?

Rosalie moved to sit on Emmett's lap.

"Everybody in and buckled?" I asked. Click it or ticket. Personally, I didn't want a ticket.

"We're good!" Alice called, snapping the seatbelt across her.

"Who's driving home?" I asked.

I saw Emmett grin and point to Bella. "She's it!"

"Uh-huh. Not happening, bear;" she said then added, "I did it last time."

"She's got a point," Rosalie said.

"So how do we decide?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, we don't have straws!" Emmett said, mockingly of Alice.

She smacked him. "Nose goes!" she said, placing a finger on her nose.

"Alice, that's not a fair way," I told her.

"Sure it is!" she replied, finger still on her nose.

"Somebody shut her up," Bella mumbled. I chuckled.

"Be nice, love," I said.

Bella looked at me, grinned, and stuck her finger on her nose too.

"Listen, its not me or Alice. The longer you take to put your damn finger on your nose, the longer we will wait to see who drives," she said.

Rosalie and Emmett both stuck their fingers on their nose.

"You can't be serious. What is this, third grade?" Jasper asked.

I took my left hand from the wheel and put my index finger on my nose.

Looking at Bella, I asked, "Happy now?"

"Very," she smirked.

"Jasper drives!" Rosalie said.

"Damn," he said. "I can't believe y'all are serious about this."

"No drinks for Jasper," Alice grinned.

"Ugh!" he said.

"What's wrong, Jazz? Can't handle not drinking?" Rosalie asked him playfully.

"No, I just don't think it's fair that I'm the one losing my apartment, and _I _still have to drive," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to be stressed with coordinating all our colors of everything, and Rosalie is going to be helping, Bella drove last time, Emmett can't be trusted, and so that leaves you and Edward," Alice said.

Bella saved me from an argument with Jasper over who would drive by saying, "Obviously Edward can't be trusted either. Last time he was supposed to drive, and he _clearly _didn't stay sober."

"Ass hole," Jasper said to me.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I was having a bad night!" I said, not really remembering.

"Oh yeah? What happened?" he asked, knowing I had no answer.

"Well, you know..." I started. Bella couldn't cut in and save me this time. She had nothing to add. I just let my sentence carry off and focused my eyes on the road.

We pulled into the parking lot for Hurricane. I walked around and opened Bella's door.

"Wait! Bella, don't get out!" Alice called.

"What?" she said, spinning in the seat to look at Alice.

"Last minute make-up!" she sang. She pulled out twenty different things from her purse, and I went to sit back in the driver's side. This could take a while.

We sat while Alice did Bella's make-up. She put stuff on the eyelashes, lip stick, gloss over that, and eyeliner.

"Done!" Alice announced. "Look at Edward."

Bella turned to me, and I stopped breathing for a moment.

"Woah, Bella," I started.

Her eyes grew wide. "Aliceeee," she whined. "It looks bad! Look at how he's looking at me!"

"No, no Bella. Not that. It looks hot, really. I'm speechless," I babbled.

She laughed. "Those are a lot of words for a speechless person."

"Next," Alice said turning to Rosalie.

She put red lipstick on Rose's lips, and darkened her eyeliner a bit.

"Okay, good again," she said. Rosalie rubbed her lips together to smear the lipstick.

"Come here, Emmett," she said to him. He leaned in close to her, and she kissed the nape of his neck. "I want everyone to know you're mine," she said.

He grinned and they started making out.

"Lipstick probably wasn't the best idea with those two," Jasper told Alice.

"Yeah, well I always have more," she laughed.

I walked around to Bella's side again, and took her hand as she stepped out of the car.

Together we walked into the bar, not waiting for the others.

_"She moves her body like a cyclone, makes me wanna do it all night long, like a cyclone, baby, like a cyclone,"_ the music the deejay had on was a fast, sexy beat, perfect to dance to.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her.

She blushed. "To this?"

I nodded. "I happen to like this song," I informed her, although I really didn't. I just wanted to see her dance to it.

She shrugged and moved between a crowd of people. She was swaying to the beat, not really moving.

"Bella, love, you need to put more feeling into this," I told her. "Don't you remember?"I asked, walking around to her backside, just like I when we first met.

I placed a hand on each hip and rocked her body more to the beat. Closer to the end of the song she started getting gutsier, dipping her hips. Another similar song came on, and we continued dancing. I glanced at where Emmett and Rosalie were dancing. Rosalie was grinding on Emmett. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, thinking I was laughing at her.

I pointed to the two of them.

"Jeez, you'd think Rosalie wouldn't do that in public," she said.

"Love, look around. We're practically the only ones not doing that," I told her.

"Well," she said, grinning a very sexy smile. "I can fix that."

I danced how I was before, except now Bella was moving her body up and down mine, running her arms along my body too. Her hips dipped back and forth. It was extremely arousing. I wrapped my arms around her waist, dipping with her, swaying to the beat. I placed kisses along her shoulder blades.

"SEE?!" I heard some girl yell. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE HIM?! YOU'RE A JERK, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I stopped what I was doing looking up at the girl. She was being followed by a massively muscled guy.

"Danny," he said, his words slurred. Obviously, he was drunk.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT. MY NAME IS DANIELLE. NOT DANNY. NOT DAN-DAN. NONE OF THOSE SHITTY NAMES."

"Danielle then," he said. "Come back here. I love you."

"THAT'S IT! I'M SO SICK OF YOUR BULL SHIT. GO. AWAY," she said, storming out of the room.

"Wow," I whispered in Bella's ear. "That was intense, huh."

He followed after her, but was escorted out by two bouncers.

"I wonder what pissed her off so much," she said.

"I know one thing," I said. "I would never make you," kiss, "that upset," kiss. "I wouldn't want," kiss, "someone as beautiful as you," kiss, "mad at me."

She spun around, looking me in the eyes. "I don't know how you do it, but you dazzle me."

I chuckled. "I dazzle you?"

"Frequently," she replied, and then wrapped her arms around my neck, lacing her fingers into my hair, pulling my head to hers. I met her lips, running my tongue across her bottom lip immediately. She granted me entrance and we stood on the dance floor, kissing.

After a couple more songs of dancing, I stopped. "Thirsty?" I asked.

She nodded, so we made our way through the crowd to the bar.

"Hey, what can I do ya for?" the waitress asked.

I pulled my mind out of the gutter, and let Bella order.

"I'll have a rum and coke," she said.

The girl nodded then turned to me, flashing me a smile. I think it was supposed to be sexy.

"I'll have a Bend me Over," I told her.

"Sure thing, right away," she said with an overly thick flirty voice.

I put my arm around Bella's waist and kissed her forehead, letting the waitress know I was taken, and had no intention to change that.

She left to go make them. We sat in the bar stools, waiting for her to come back with our drinks.

We sat in comfortable silence, my hand interlocked with hers.

"Here you go." The waitress handed us each a glass.

I took a sip of my drink. Bella followed suit. The drink was perfectly made. Not too much alcohol. Some bars made the drink almost entirely alcohol. Those made me sick.

Bella had finished her drink entirely. I finished off the last few sips of mine just as the waitress came around again.

"Would you like another round?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, shrugging. Bella nodded.

**JPOV**

"Care to dance?" I asked Alice.

"Hell yeah!" Alice exclaimed. She was already intoxicated.

She grabbed my hands, walking backward as she went to the dance floor. She ran into a guy, and he spun around. "Oops!" she said a little too loud. "Sorry!"

He shrugged her off after seeing my glare. I didn't want him to get any ideas.

"Relax, Jazzypoo. Let's dance!" she said, bouncing up and down.

Jazzypoo? How many drinks had she had so far?

The song was slow and melodic. Alice pressed her body close to mine, and I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. We rocked to the beat, enjoying the moment in each others arms.

Alice giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking at high school dances they would have pried us apart already," she said, still laughing.

I pulled her even closer, our bodies now pressed together as much as possible.

"Well it's a damn good thing we aren't in high school, then," I said, winking.

She giggled. Drunk Alice had a lot less worries. I'd have to take her out more often.

She ran her arms down my sides, stopping at my ass. I didn't object.

"Nice ass," she said. I chuckled. I liked this Alice, and she wasn't even completely wasted yet. I made a note not to let her mix drinks. I didn't want her to be throwing up later.

I pressed my lips to her forehead and whispered I love you.

"Love you too, sexy," she replied, causing me to laugh again.

"Why are you laughing at me? I think you're the sexiest here," she said. "Well maybe except that guy," she said pointing to some random person.

I raised an eyebrow, hoping she wasn't serious.

"You know, Al," I started. "If that's true then I'm just going to have to take him down. Can't have competition."

"I was only kidding," she said with a pout.

"Smile, Alice. Happy looks good on you," I said, grinning.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I was kidding too. I don't even think I could take him," I said.

"You so could. He's so scrawny!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, _him_?" I asked. "I thought you meant _him_." I pointed to a huge muscled guy.

She laughed. "Nope!"

"You know something?" I asked.

"Yep! I know a lot of things," she replied seriously.

I chuckled. "I like this Alice," I said honestly.

She grinned. "There are _many_ Alice's. You just haven't met them all yet."

My eyes opened wide when I realized what she was implying. "I look forward to a certain Alice..." I let my sentence trail off, but winked.

"I want you to meet her too!" she said. "I know she _really_ wants to meet you."

"I guess this Alice will have to do for now," I told her, pulling her into a kiss. I could taste the alcohol on her lips. It was sweet and fruity, and I couldn't get enough of it.

**RPOV**

"Damn, this is _really_ good," I said, taking the last sip of my fifth (sixth?) drink.

"Glad you like it," the waiter said smiling.

Emmett made gagging noises. "Back off, buddy. She's mine," he growled.

"Shut up, you big lug," I told him. He opened his mouth to say something back, and I took the chance to kiss him.

"Wow. I've never seen so much tongue in one kiss," I heard someone say behind me.

I spun around to yell at whoever it was for interrupting, but it was Bella. I grinned. "Oh really? Oh, wait, that's true. You can't see yourself kissing, so of course you haven't. Makes sense," I nodded.

She glared at me. Edward just chuckled.

"Hey!" a waitress came up. "Back for another round?" she asked.

Clearly, she had served Edward and/or Bella tonight.

Bella and Edward both nodded.

The waitress handed them each a drink. Bella drank half her glass before putting her head in her hands.

"Woah," she muttered.

"Bella, what are you even drinking?" Emmett asked her.

"Rum and Coke. Nothing too bad," she replied.

He took it and sniffed it. "Doesn't even smell like there's Coke in it!" he said. He took a sip. "Holy shit! No wonder your head is spinning. Taste this, Edward," he handed the glass to Edward. "There's barely a drop of Coke in it!"

Edward took a sip too. "Holy shit is right," he said. "Bella, have they all been like this?"

She nodded. "Oh who cares!?" she exclaimed.

"Edward, how many has she had?" I asked.

"Four, five. I don't know. I lost count."

"Come onnnnn Edward! Let's go dance some more," she said, her words slurred.

She got up, swaying a little. She grabbed his hand, stumbling to the dance floor. She wasn't even walking straight.

"Alriiiight, ladies and gentleman here tonight!" a voice said from the speakers next to the deejay stand. "You've picked a very lucky night to join us here at Hurricane!" he announced.

People stopped dancing and we gathering around the deejay station to be able to see what was going on. Emmett leaned in close so I could hear him, and practically yelled over the crowd. "Can you see?"

I shook my head.

"Hold on!" he said. He went behind be and put his hands on my waist. Oh Lord. He hoisted me up and put me on his shoulders. I trusted that he wouldn't let me fall, but I was still a little freaked being up that high in the crowd.

"Do you want to know why?" the guy yelled.

"WHY?!" everyone answered.

"What was that?" his voice echoed. "I couldn't hear you!" he said, putting a hand to his ear.

"Why?!" everyone yelled louder. The voices all echoed through the bar.

"That's better!" he called. "Tonight is American Idol night! Ricky-ricky-remixed!"

The crowd boo'd.

"Oh come on," he said. "You get to come on stage, and sing badly on purpose!"

Obviously, this was a gig to get us to 'tell our friends'. They had gimics like this every once and a while. Sometimes they were fun, others – not so much.

I was interested to see how this one would turn out.

* * *

**A/N: I have two major questions for everyone.**

**1) How many of you would not be able to read the sequel if it was changed to M? (Currently, I'm still planning on continuing how it is now - using Citrus Fruits. If no one cares though, then I might just change the rating. But otherwise I'll continue the way it is now.) Just as a fair warning, there will be more lemons in the next one. Their relationship is progressing, and now they're living together full-time, so yeah. Let me know. =)  
**

**2) What do you want to see happen in the sequel? I have plenty of ideas, but I want to see how many of you have the same thoughts as me, and also if any of you have any other good ideas.**

**Review with your answers, please! Thanks guys!**


	20. American Idol?

**A/N: Two chapter almost-weekend! Whoop!**

**Madi edited, being the wonderful Beta she is. =)**

**Thanks to everyone who answered my questions in the A.N at the end of last chapter. Your input was greatly appreciated. As of now, the sequel will be rated M. Let me know if that's a problem! Thanks everyone. :)**

**Discl- no, you know what? Not even going to say it. You should know by now. =P**

**Read on~~  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 20  
EmPOV**

I had to get Bella on stage. It was a must. She was already drunk, so it wouldn't be too hard. That would make my night. Last time we did this, she made me go up there. Now we'd be even.

"So, can I have a few volunteers for the audience?" the guy called out.

A ton of hands went up, and people were screaming "me, me!"

"Hold up, hold up folks!" he said. "Do you know what you're volunteering for?"

"Singing!" a few braver (or more drunk) people shouted.

"No, I need some judges! What's American Idol without Paula, Randy, and Simon?"

More hands went up. Apparently people would rather judge than sing.

I looked up at Rosalie, still on my shoulders. Her legs were twisted around me, securind her up there. "Rose! Raise your hand!" I told her.

"Not a chance in hell! I'm not sitting up there!" she said.

"Fine then, be like that," I pouted, knowing that wouldn't work anyways.

"I'll take you, in the red t-shirt, you with the spikey hair jumping up and down, and..." he looked around the audience. "You! The _really_ tall girl!" he yelled looking at Rosalie.

"You have got to be kidding me," I heard her say.

I didn't let her down, just walked to over to the temporary stage set up.

I set her down, and she spun around. "I hate you," she said, glaring at me.

I put my hands up, acting innocent. "Wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, I think it was," she said, coming closer.

"Oh, do you now?" I asked playfully.

I backed up a couple steps. She had to hop off the stage to get to me. She went to jump, and I ran back up. She jumped onto me, exactly as I planned. I pressed my lips to hers. "Which judge will you be, babe?" I asked her.

She smacked me.

"I don't want to dooo this!" she whined.

Alice ran up to the stage. "We're judges. Whoop!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I should have known."

Red t-shirt guy came over to the stage. "Rumor has it we get free drinks for the rest of the night because of this," he said.

I nudged Rose with my elbow. "See?" I said. "You get a reward, too!"

Jasper sat on the stage, and I hadn't even noticed he was over here.

"This should be interesting," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"She's drunk, and still going," he grinned gesturing toward Alice, who had ordered another drink.

The waiter handed her a shot glass, and she downed it and walked back over here. She stumbled a bit, not her graceful self while intoxicated.

People were adding their names to the clip board with the sign-up sheet.

I lifted Rose back onto the stage then said, "I'll be right back."

She nodded, and I walked to the sign-up sheet.

"Excuse me, pardon me," I said, not waiting in the line.

The person writing finished and passed the pen back. I took it, and wrote Isabella Swan on the list.

Smirking, I walked back to Rosalie on stage.

"What?" she asked, seeing the pleased look on my face.

"You'll see," I told her.

"Oh jeez. What did you do?" she persisted.

"Not telling," I said. "You'll seeeee."

"Ugh, jerk," she said.

I hopped up on stage, and pulled her into my arms. I kissed along the nape of her neck. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"I called you a jerk," she said.

"Oh, did you now?" I asked, working my way to her mouth.

"Looks like things are getting hot on stage!" the announcer guy said. "Shall we take this as our cue to start?" he said into the mic.

"Yeah!" people cheered.

"Alright, if our judges would just take a seat," he said, gesturing to the table next to him. It had three seats with mics in front of each.

I gave Rosalie a quick kiss then hopped off the stage. Jasper hoisted Alice up, and she went to sit with Rose. Red t-shirt guy sat down next to her.

"Okay, let's introduce you to our judges!" he said.

"Heyyy, everyone! I'm Alice!" Alice said, slightly slurred, but still able to be understood.

"And I'm Rosalie!" Rose said, using enthusiasm I didn't think she really meant.

"I'm Ben!" red t-shirt guy said.

"Great! So, Alice, Rosalie, and Ben! Why don't you three read a name from the list!" he said, passing them the sign up sheet. "But before we begin, slight change in rules. Sing however you like. Good, bad, normal, insane, creepy! The judges decide who goes to Hollywood, Hollywood goers get a drink on us!"

Everyone cheered.

"Let it begin!"

**BPOV**

"Greg Franout?" Ben read off.

"Greg, come on up!" announcer-guy called.

Someone- Greg, most likely- pushed his way though the crowd. He ran up the stairs to the stage, and waved. A group of people, most likely his friends, clapped.

"Hey Greg, whatcha singin'?" the guy asked, handing him a mic.

"Sexyback by Justin Timberlake," he said confidently.

Holy crow. Edward. Shower. Singing. My head was spinning, thinking about the memories this song came with.

"Okay, go right ahead!"

Greg cleared his throat and started singing his worst.

"I, me, I'm bringing sexy baaaack. Those other boys (not men!) don't know, no they don't know how to act!"

Holy shit. "Edward!" I screamed over the laughing crowd.

He looked at me smirking. "You are so much better at this song," I grinned, knowing he'd remember the time in the shower.

"You weren't so bad yourself," he replied. I felt myself blush deep red. God, that smile. I wanted to take him, right here, listening to the worst version of this song I've ever heard.

"Enough, enough!" Rosalie said into the mic. "We get it! You're bringing sexy back."

Greg smiled sheepishly.

"That wasn't that bad, really," Alice said. "Nice shoes."

"YES IT WAS PAULA!" I shouted. Edward chuckled.

"Let's just say you're making it to Hollywood," Ben told him.

Greg laughed and stepped off the stage. "Whooo! Goin' to Hollywood baby!"

"Next up we have-" Alice looked down at the sheet, trying to read through her drunk eyes. "Nathan Gorney."

Someone close to the stage hopped up, not using the stairs.

"Step right up! Pick a song, any song!" the guy said, immitating a carnival worker.

"I'll sing I'm Yours by Jason Mraz," he stated simply.

"Alright, get to it!" guy said, stepping aside.

"Well open up your mind, and see like me. Open up your plans, and DAYUMMM you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love," he sung off key.

He finished the chorus before Ben stopped him.

"I was diggin' it dawg," Ben said, immitating Randy.

"Hey, wait, why do I have to be Simon?" Rosalie asked.

"Because, silly, the others are taken, duh!" Alice said.

"Whatever," she said.

Nathan cleared his throat.

"Sorry, man, you don't make it," Rosalie said.

Alice jumped up. "Noooo! He has to!"

"Alice, he just didn't cut it," Rosalie explained.

She pouted. "Fine then."

"Come back and be bad next year Nate!" Ben called.

"Next we have..." Rosalie looked at the paper, and smirked. "Isabella Swan."

Oh. My. God. I didn't sign up for this! I ducked down and moved behind Edward. Maybe they wouldn't make me go up there.

"Isabella, where are you?" announcer-guy called.

Rosalie and Alice were looking at me. Emmett held up his hand and pointed to me.

"She's right here!" he shouted.

"Fucking retard!" I hissed at him. I was going to kill him later.

He chuckled.

"Come on, Bella," Alice called. "We want to see what you got!"

I downed the rest of my rum and coke, and slowly made my way to the stage.

"Hello, Bella," announcer guy said. "What do you have in store for us?"

"Um," I stuttered looking around the bar. My face was red, but the alcohol to boosted my confidence. I focused my eyes on Edward, and said the first song that came to my head. "Mannequin."

"Hit it!" he said, stepping aside once again, giving me the stage.

"How do I get closer to you, when you keep it all on mute? How will I know the right way to love you?

"Usually the queens are figurin' out breaking down the man us no work out, but I have no clue how to get through to you.. oh.

"I wanna hit you just to see if you cry. Keep knockin' on wood, hopin' there's a real boy inside...

"'Cause you're not a man. You're just a mannequin! I wish you could feel that my love is real, but you're not a man." By the chorus, I had started moving around the stage dancing. The alcohol had completely taken over, and I was okay with that.

I let the last note trail off, not finishing the song.

"HOLY SHIT! Bella, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Rosalie yelled.

"I did!" Alice exclaimed.

"That was the best yet!" Ben said.

I was blushing so hard no doubt I was practically purple. Note to self, don't mix alcohol and a mic. God, this is so embarrassing. I don't want everyone clapping for me!

Edward had made his way to the front of the stage, and took my hand as I hopped down.

"Well, Bella, looks like you're getting a complimentary drink," he told me.

Edward and I sat at the bar, waiting for the waitress to bring us another drink while we listened to the other people sing and Rosalie, Alice, and Ben judge them. Someone sang I Hate This Part, and so far that was my favorite. They were really good.

She handed them to us. Edward held up his glass. "Cheers," he said.

"Cheers," I mumbled, still embarrassed about singing on stage. Luckily Edward hadn't mentioned it.

**JPOV**

"Well everyone, that wraps up tonight's festivities. Let's hear it for our judges!"

I clapped, along with everyone else.

"Thank you! I love you all!" a very drunk Alice yelled. The bartenders had been nice enough (depending on how you look at it) to bring the judges drinks as they listened to the singers. Let's just say more and more people made it to Hollywood by the end of the night.

I checked the time on my cell phone. It was 1:53 a.m. Seven minutes until closing. I should probably collect everyone to go home.

I went up on stage to help Alice, not entirely sure she would be able to walk.

"Carry me?" she asked once I got to her.

"Sure," I chuckled.

She hopped on my back, and I held onto her legs to keep her from falling.

"Ready to leave, Alice?" I asked her.

"Mmm," she mumbled, pressing her face into my shoulder.

"Alice I'm setting you down," I said.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Just for a second, hold on," I said. I slip her down gently, and turned around to scoop her into my arms, bridal style.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I just nodded.

Bella and Edward were still at the bar area.

I sat down in the open stool next to them with Alice on my lap while we waited for Emmett and Rosalie.

Once they came over, I told them we were leaving. They grumbled a bit, but agreed we needed to leave.

Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's waist, Edward was giving Bella a piggy-back ride, and I was still carrying Alice. I sat her down in the passenger seat, then sitting in the driver's seat.

"Keys please, Edward," I said.

He handed me the keys from his pocket, and I started the car putting the heat on high.

Alice and Bella were fast asleep by the time we got home. I parked against the curb, and carried Alice in.

Emmett opened the door to let us in, and I took Alice to our room. She woke up when I set her in the bed.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Our room," I replied. It was odd to say our room, but I liked the feel of it.

Alice put on one of my shirts, no pants, brushed her teeth really fast then hopped in the bed.

I changed out of my clothes and into a pair of sleep pants, no shirt. Watching Alice sleep, I knew I was ready for whatever was to come in the next few weeks.

I laid in my usual spot beside her, and fell asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: *GASP* The next chapter may be the last! So review like you've never reviewed before! LOL.**

**Oh, one more question. Do you guys want to see them moving in? I think that'd be boring, personally, but if you want me to write it in- I will.**

Thanks a million!


	21. Christmas: Alice Style

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reading IIHE. Sadly, this will be the last chapter. I put off writing it because I don't want it to end! But, alas, it must. This chapter is probably one of the longest ones. **

**Thank you, Siob, for editing this chapter for me. You're a pretty fantastic Beta. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Just because this is the final chapter certainly doesn't mean that I now own Twilight. That would be sweet though. =P**

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

**RPOV**

My cheeks flushed red.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, my eyes wide.

Emmett looked down where I was looking at his pocket.

"Oh, um, that. Well, funny story, babe," he said, trying to distract me.

"Answer the damn question!" I told him, furious.

"I found it?" he asked. "I was packing your boxes!" he put his hands up feigning innocence.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Alice asked us.

I took it from Emmett's pocket and stuck in in the pocket on my jeans.

"Nothing," I said. Then I mouthed 'tell you later' to her.

"Welcome to Olive Garden! What can I get you to drink? I'm Tammy and I'll be your server this evening."

"I'll have a Coke," Bella said.

"Same here," Edward said.

"You know what? Why don't we just get a pitcher of Coke?" Alice asked.

"Fine with me, is it good with you guys?" Jasper asked.

Emmett and I nodded.

"Would you like our house salad and breadsticks?" Tammy asked.

"Sure, that would be great thanks," Edward said.

"Alright, I'll be back to get your order shortly," she said.

She tucked her notepad into her apron and headed to the kitchen.

"I think today went pretty well," I said.

"I think so too!" Alice exclaimed.

"I have to say, I love my new room," Bella said.

Edward chuckled. "I believe its _our_ room now, love."

She smirked, teasing him. "Nonsense. It's mine."

"Mhm," he mumbled, kissing her cheek. "Whatever you say."

"I'm surprised how well everything meshed together," I stated.

Shock crossed Alice's face. "I'm so insulted! You doubted my co-ordinating?"

"Of course not!" I laughed.

"It did take some work, though. I couldn't have done it without Bella and her painting skills," she said.

Bella blushed. "I'm not that great of a painter. I just rolled the paint on the wall," she laughed.

"Whatever you did, it worked nicely. I love the color of the room," Alice told her.

"I would hope so," Jasper said. "You _did _ pick it out."

"This is true," Alice laughed.

"I love how sleek everything looks now. The Sage walls and the black couches, the restained mantle on the fireplace. Everything is perfect just in time for Christmas," Edward said.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed. "In all the moving mess, we haven't gone shopping!"

"You, Bella Swan, honestly want to go shopping?" I asked. "I thought you hated shopping."

"Yeah, well, holidays are different. I love getting _other_ people gifts. I dislike buying _myself_ things. Its mostly the trying things on that I hate," she said glaring at Alice.

"Oh sure, blame your hate of clothing on me," Alice said, acting hurt.

The waitress came back with six glasses, a pitcher of Coke, two baskets of breadsticks and a bowl of salad, along with plates for said salad. I've always wondered how waitresses could carry so much.

"Here you go," she said setting each item on the table. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

I looked around. We had been talking. I don't think any of us had looked at the menu.

"I think we need a couple minutes," Edward said, looking at Bella.

"Okay," she said then moved on to the table next to us.

It was a relief to have a waitress that didn't flirt with our men. I was really getting sick

of people like that.

I decided I'd just get the endless pasta bowl.

"I've never been here," Jasper said. "Anyone recommend anything?"

"They make a mean maranarja sauce. I recommend just getting pasta," Bella said.

"That's what I'm getting," I told him.

"Well this is going to be easy for her," Alice said. "Sounds like most of us are getting the same thing."

"Speak for yourself," Emmett said. "I'm getting the chicken parmasian."

"I'm getting the mushroom ravioli," Bella said.

"I think we should probably tell our orders to the waitress," Edward chuckled.

A couple minutes later, Tammy came over to us. She took out her little notebook. "Ready to order?"

"Yep!" Emmett announced.

We ordered our food and she went back to the kitchen again.

"I'm going to the bathroom, anyone coming with?" I asked, standing up.

As I expected - both Bella and Alice stood up to come too.

As soon as we got into the bathroom, Alice pounced me. "What did he take from you?"

I smirked, pulling out my lacey red thong.

"Oh my God," Bella said. "No wonder your face was red! I can't believe you let him pack that."

"He's a sneaky one alright," I told them.

"I wonder what he was going to do with it," Alice mused.

"Knowing Em, he probably was going to pull it out back at home and ask her to wear it," Bella laughed.

"Oh God. Not in front of you guys, I hope," I said.

"That would have been amusing," Alice said.

"No, it most definitely would not have," I told them.

I took the tiny piece of fabric and stuffed it into my bra, not wanting anyone to see it in my pocket.

"I cannot believe you stuck that in your bra." Bella said.

I shrugged. "If I could see it in Emmett's pocket, other people could see it in mine, no doubt. At least now you can't see it," I said looking in the mirror to be sure.

"That's true I guess," they nodded.

Alice leaned over the counter and wiped the smudged eyeliner from under her eyes.

"Yep," I said, checking out my butt in the mirror. "Alright, I'm ready to go back to table now."

Alice leaned back and said, "Me too."

"Kay, let's go," Bella said.

I laughed, realizing we went to the bathroom but didn't actually use the bathroom.

When we opened the door we saw Emmett, Edward, and Jasper laughing at our table.

"Do I even want to know?" Bella asked.

"Probably not," Emmett told her.

The rest of the night passed by quickly. The waitress brought out our food, and we ate while talking about the past few days of work. No one ate a second bowl of pasta, still full from the first big bowl.

The drive back was silent. None of us felt the need to fill the quiet with meaningless talk. I sat with my head on Emmett's shoulder watching the trees go by.

* * *

**BPOV**

"First order of business," Alice said. Her eyes were on the road while she drove, but her mind was thinking over her to-do list.

"Yeah," Rosalie said, hinting for Alice to continue.

"Well, do you three already have stockings or anything?" I asked, knowing that was first on Alice's list.

"Bel-laaaa! You totally took my fire!" Alice whined.

"I'm sorry." I said, not one bit sorry.

Rose laughed. "Nah. The boys didn't really care about that. We have a mini tree. It's very... what's the word?"

"Merry?" I suggested.

"Sure," she laughed.

Alice's mouth hung open. "No. Tree. On. Christmas."

I nodded. "We all went to our parents, usually, so we didn't need an elaborate set-up."

"So?!" Alice exclaimed. "We usually do too, but look at our tree!"

Rose shrugged, not really caring.

"Okay, so then stockings are on the list. Also, I was thinking we should make ornaments this year. I know little kids do that, but these would be our couples ornaments. What do you think of that idea?"

"I like it!" I said. I turned the idea around in my head, thinking about spending the time with Edward.

"Me too!" Rose said.

"Yay! And lastly is the presents! We'll get everything except the ones for each other ," Alice said.

"We can split up at the end to get those and meet by the car," I told them my idea.

"Good idea," Rose said.

We pulled into the mall parking lot, and Alice parked as close as we could get.

We went in store after store, looking for the perfect gifts.

After a couple hours we found gifts that would work, so we split up. I wanted to get Edward something more personal while I had time to myself, too.

I found a pair of shoes that screamed Alice to me, and a mani-pedi set for Rose.

I searched a couple stores, but couldn't find just what I was looking for for Edward. I decided to save it for a later time.

I walked to the car to find Alice and Rose already there. The trunk was open and they were inside, waiting.

I put my bags in the back, and climbed in the back.

* * *

We got back to the house, and there was a strange car parked by the street. It was a sleek black Mercedes.

We left our bags in the car and went inside. Edward met us at the door.

**EPOV**

"Bella, Alice, Rosalie," I said as they walked in. I expected them to have tons of shopping bags, but they didn't have any at all.

"Edward." they said in unison.

I looked at Bella as she walked to me.

"What?" Bella asked, noticing me looking at her.

"Ladies," I started, "there are two people here I'd like you to meet," I said mostly to Bella and Alice.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Who's here, Edward?"

"My parents," I said, not sure what her reaction would be. Rosalie had met my parents already, but I wasn't sure how Alice and Bella would take them coming to their, scratch that, our home.

"Oh," she said. "Well then, let's go!"

I smiled. My Bella actually sounded excited to meet my parents.

I took her hand and led the three of them to the family room where Jasper, Emmett, and my parents were sitting.

"Bella, Alice, this is Carlisle and Esme," I said gesturing to them.

Carlisle extended both hands, one to each of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies."

Esme smiled. "I'm glad to finally meet Edward's girlfriend!"

"She's beautiful, son," Carlisle said. He sat down and took my mother's hand in his.

Bella blushed. "Thank you," she said shyly.

I sat on the couch, pulling her down next to me. I wasn't sure she was comfortable sitting on my lap with my parents here.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Rose said. "It's nice to see you again Esme, Carlisle."

"We wanted to pop in before he came home for Christmas. I hope you don't mind," Esme told them.

"No, no. We don't mind! It's nice to meet you!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm glad you came," Bella said. "We have a spare room, if you'd like to stay."

Emmett looked at her like she was crazy. "Bella, eight people in this house would be insanely crowded. Not that I have a problem with you staying, its just, I'm sure you can understand we're a bit cluttered from the move and what-not."

"Oh, no need to worry." Carlisle said. "We're staying in a suite not far from here. We will be here tonight and tomorrow."

Esme nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Would you like to come over for breakfast tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Sure, dear. That would be wonderful, thank you," Esme said sweetly.

Esme and Carlisle stayed until around ten before finally leaving. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but I wanted time alone with my Bella.

Jasper and Alice stayed in the family room, cuddled on the couch, while Rose and Emmett and Bella and I went to our rooms.

Bella had cleared off her desk and allowed me to put my keyboard there.

"Would you play for me again?" she asked.

"Of course, Bella," I said. Truth be told, I loved playing for her.

"Thank you," she said.

I played the same familiar tune that I'd been working on for months. My fingers seemed to move on their own as I played. Bella laid on the bed, her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, love?"

"What song is that?"

"It doesn't really have a name yet."

"What do you mean 'yet'?"

"Its something I wrote," I told her sheepishly.

She sat up on the bed.

"Are you being for real right now?"

I chuckled and nodded.

"Edward, this is amazing."

"You inspired it, to be totally honest."

I went over and sat on the bed next to her, looking her in the eyes.

"Bella, love, are you crying?"

She sniffed. "Edward, I love you."

I smiled her favorite crooked smile. "I love you, too."

* * *

My parents had come and gone. Finally, it was Saturday. Christmas: Alice style. Of course the real Christmas wasn't until Tuesday, which we would spend with our family. Esme invited Bella to stay with us for Christmas, and as much as I was thrilled by this idea, I knew Bella would want to see her own family. We decided to drive to Forks together. I would drop her off at her dad, Charlie's, and pick her up again on Wednesday.

Bella and Alice were cooking pot roast, Rosalie was wrapping last minute gifts and the three of us guys were sitting on the sofa watching whatever was on TV. Dinner smelled amazing.

"I can't wait any longer!" Alice said from the kitchen. "I want you guys to see your presents!" she exclaimed.

Jasper chuckled.

"Go calm the pixie, would you?" Emmett asked him.

"I'm pretty sure nothing could calm her now," Jasper said.

I looked behind my shoulder at the kitchen to see Alice dragging Bella out.

Rose came out and stuck her gift under the tree.

"You first!" Alice said to Rosalie. She went to the tree, grabbed a gift and handed it to her.

Rose laughed. "You're so impatient."

"Open itttt!" Alice urged.

"Alright, alright!" Rose said, tearing off the paper.

She looked in the box, wide eyed. "Alice Brandon, I cannot believe you got me this."

"SHH!" she said. "Keep it in the box," she winked.

"Dear Lord, Alice, what did you get her?" Bella asked.

"You'll see in a moment," Alice said, handing her a box too.

Bella took the paper off carefully peeking into the box. The pink tag for Victoria's Secret was obvious. Bella's face flushed red. "Oh my God, Alice."

Alice grinned. "You next!" she said to Emmett.

She handed Emmett a box.

Emmett tore off the paper like a little kid. "Thanks, Alice," he said pulling out the baseball hat. It had 'McCarty' embroidered on it.

"Edward," she said handing me a gift.

I opened it to find a notebook with black sheet music in it.

"Thank you, Alice," I said. I could write down Bella's lullaby and all the other little doodles in my head.

"You're very welcome," she said happily. "Last but not least, is you ma'dear." She handed Jasper a box.

Jasper opened the box, pulling out a book.

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

Jasper read the title. "Civil War, from start to finish. Thank you Alice."

Alice nodded. "It was no problem. Who next?" she asked.

"I'll go," Rose said.

She handed Alice and Bella a gift at the same time.

They nodded, ripping the paper off. Jasper got up and brought back a trash bag.

Alice pulled out a set of what looked like curlers, and Bella opened a make-up bag, already full.

"They're for you both. I figured you could both share both things," she explained.

"Thanks!" they said.

"And for you," she said handing me a present.

I opened the gift. She had bought me a black v-neck tee shirt.

"I hope you guys don't mind. I didn't really go all-out on you," she said.

"No big deal. You didn't even have to do this," I told her. "Thank you."

Jasper opened the same thing, except in a dark green. "Thanks, Rose."

She nodded, and handed Emmett a gift.

"Rose, I told you I didn't need anything from you," he said.

"Just open it. Please?" she pouted.

He opened the tiny box and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I didn't spend money, just like you asked," she grinned.

He read the paper, and smiled. "No, I would suppose you didn't."

He tucked the paper into his wallet, then put his wallet back in his pocket. "This could come in handy," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Alright, well as we talked about, I got you two nothing," Jasper said to me and Emmett. We nodded.

Emmett handed all of them an envelope. "This is from all of us," he said.

They opened the envelopes. "Woah. Thank you!" Rosalie said.

"This is awesome!" Alice exclaimed.

"I can't believe you three booked us a trip to the spa!" Bella said.

Jasper gave Alice a small box with a promise ring in it. She slipped it on her finger, her eyes tearing up. Bella and Rose commented on how pretty it was.

Emmett gave Rosalie a pair of diamond earrings.

Bella handed me a small box. I opened it. There was a small silver claddagh ring.

"The hands mean friendship, and the heart means love," she told me.

I slipped it on my finger. "Thank you, Bella."

"Are you sure you like it? I wasn't sure if-" I put my finger over her lips, cutting off her sentence.

"I love it, _I love you,_" I said.

She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I gave Bella the small box with her necklace in it. It was the outline of a heart, and around it, it said "Forever is nothing without you."

"I love it, Edward. Thank you so much," Bella whispered. "Would you clasp it on?"

I nodded. She pulled her hair out of the way, and I hooked it on.

"I love you so much Edward," she said.

"I love you too," I said, pulling her into a kiss.

We ate dinner, watched the famous "Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer" and went to sleep. Being with Bella in my arms was the perfect ending to any day.

* * *

**A/N: A very aw-able ending if I do say so myself.**

**There WILL be a sequel. For sure. I have ideas for it and everything. =P  
Just out of curiosity- is there anything you specifically want to see happen?**

**I'll post an A/N chapter here when the sequel is posted, but it won't hurt to add me to story alert. ;)  
BTW: I have decided the sequel is going to be M, for sure. I can't remember if I already told you guys that yet. lol.**

**Reviews on your thoughts on the last chapter? Thanks. =)  
**


	22. Author's Note!

Hello everyone! Sorry, you guys probably got two emails for this chapter. The first one I posted the wrong thing and had to delete it to post the right one. Lol, oops! Well, anyways... just letting you know that the sequel is up! It's titled "It's Meant to be Ours". =D

While you're here, reading this, I'd like to say thanks. It means a lot to me that you read IIHE (and now hopefully the sequel!) Even those who read and don't review. *whispers* But I must say, I love hearing what you guys think of the chapters. ;)

Alright, that's it! TTFN! =P


End file.
